


A Hunting Accident

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merthur - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur decides to go hunting alone and leaves Merlin behind to take the day off, but Merlin decides to keep an eye over his lover to make sure he comes to no harm... But perhaps Merlin should have planned his disguise a little better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came to me after watching a documentary about the legends surrounding Merlin, so I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to say hello or let me know if you liked it *blushes* 
> 
> A big thank you goes to my beta reader http://ladysofhousen.deviantart.com/ who took the time to correct some of my mistakes and enrich it with a few wonderful words. 
> 
> There is a drawing I made for this story which you can see here http://merlin-art-fest.livejournal.com/31755.html So have a look and feel free to leave a comment ;) 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated.

**A Hunting Accident**

The foliage on the forest floor rustled and cracked beneath Arthur’s feet as he tracked the trail of blood left by his latest hunting prize. He had told Merlin to stay behind at the palace yet he still hadn’t made a decent kill, only managing to wound the creature. Arthur was just about to lose patience when he brushed a bunch of fern leaves out of his way and noticed a form lying in the distance near a small waterfall. One thing was for certain- he hadn’t expected to see this when he decided to go hunting that morning.

*    *    *    *    *    *

Rays of sunlight danced and glittered across the lush, moss-covered trail of the woods as the sun broke through the thick leaves of the forest canopy. Birds were singing and chirping animatedly along with the sound of the insects and other animals that drifted through the forest air. The only things out of place were the metallic jangles of swords and chainmail from two men who were following closely behind a raven-haired young man.

Merlin paused for a moment, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply as he listened to the forest symphony. The moment passed quickly as a metallic thud of armour snapped Merlin out of his reverie.

“Okay, why are you two following me again?” Merlin asked as he turned around to find Percival helping Gwaine to his feet after tripping over a raised tree root. Merlin didn’t wait for a reply before treading carefully over the rocks poking out of a clear stream.

“Not following, escorting. We are escorting you,” said Gwaine, skipping gracefully over the stones.

“They’re direct orders, straight from the king’s own lips,” Percival quipped as he waded through the knee high water. “What?” he added as he caught Gwaine looking at him.

"You always have to be different, don’t you?” asked Gwaine as he reached the other side of the stream.

“Unlike you, I don’t mind getting my feet wet,” teased Percival, pinching Gwaine’s nose when he reached them. “Besides, I think your poor socks would welcome a bit of fresh water,” he added, snickering.

Merlin just chuckled at the two knights and continued on his path, admiring the beauty of the nature that surrounded them. He could feel the energies of the living things around them start to overwhelm him as his magic yearned to be set free. Making sure that Gwaine and Percival weren’t watching him, he turned his gaze to a clear spot behind a large tree.

“ _Growen Rosa_ ,” Merlin whispered, and felt his power tingle as a small rosebush sprouted from the soil and started growing all along the back of the tree. Merlin smiled happily to himself before everything around him went dark.

The landscape changed as the forest suddenly became wrapped in a veil of shadow, the atmosphere turning thick with unease as a fog loomed over the path trails, obstructing the way forward. The sound of fighting resonated from every direction as the clang of metal against metal filled the air around Merlin.

“ _Tempestus Exsufflo_ ” said Merlin as his eyes flashed gold and a powerful gust of wind surrounded him, growing further outward and blowing away the fog, only to have the mist return thicker than before. Panic washed over Merlin as he heard his friends cry out in pain.

“Merlin! Where’s Merlin!?” Leon’s voice sounded from Merlin’s left.

“I’m right here!” Merlin yelled.

“You bastards! If you have harmed our friend, there will be no place you can hide where I won’t find you!” Percival’s voice boomed from behind Merlin.

“He was with us a minute ago.” said Gwaine.

“You were supposed to keep an eye on him!” Arthur’s voice boomed from the distance.

“Arthur, I’m right here.” Merlin replied trying to determine which direction the voices were resonating from. “ _Tempestus Exsufflo_ ” he yelled again, stretching his palms out towards the fog and blasting it with another gust of wind.

“Aaaaaarrrrggghhhh!!!” Gwaine let out a gut-wrenching scream after the sickening crunch of bones breaking sounded through the air.

“ _Tempestus Exsufflo_!”

“Gwaine!”

“Don’t worry about me, Percy! Go help Arthur! He’s right in the thick of it.”

Merlin turned around and ran in the direction of Gwaine’s voice, casting the wind spell as he went.

“Where’s Merlin?” yelled Arthur, just before grunting loudly as he repelled a possible attack.

“I’m here, Arthur, I’m on my way!” Merlin yelled as he ran faster.

“Arthur, look out behind you!” Lancelot yelled.

“NOOOO!” Leon’s scream of utter terror was followed by a flash of light and the sound of Morgana’s malicious laughter.

Rage and panic filled Merlin as he came to a halt and summoned as much magic as he could muster.

“ _Tempestus Exsufflo Maxuma!_ ” Merlin bellowed as his eyes flashed gold and a strong wind formed around him, quickly growing and swelling out into an enormous torrential dome. The fog relented and his surroundings started coming into clear view.

Merlin hunched forward, his breathing heavy and his heart thumping violently in his chest. The young warlock had suddenly found himself in a clearing, surrounded by tall trees and thick leafy bushes. A waterfall roared in the distance as the waters fell into the creek spawning beneath it. The sounds of fighting had stopped and the yells and cries of his friends were silent.

“Merlin?” Arthur’s voice sounded from behind a large ancient tree, startling the warlock and causing him to yelp in surprise. “You look exhausted. Why were you running?” the king asked worriedly as he came around the moss covered tree trunk and made his way towards his manservant. Gwaine and Percival appeared behind Arthur along with Leon, Lancelot and Elyan.

“Arthur, I thought you were in danger,” said Merlin, lunging forward and wrapping his arms around the king, feeling his heart jump in his throat as Arthur cupped his face in his palm and caressed the raven-haired man’s cheek gently.

Merlin looked into the warm, ocean blue eyes staring at him so lovingly and sighed heavily. “Arthur, I have been keeping something from you, and I should have told you this sooner...” the young warlock exhaled deeply, taking Arthur’s hand in his before taking a deep breath. “Arthur, I have-”

“WATCH OUT!” Arthur said as he pushed Merlin out of the way of an arrow as it zoomed past his head. The other knights drew their swords and huddled close together in a circle. “Get out of here, Merlin. Save yourself,” said Arthur as he drew Excalibur from its holster.

Merlin watched as bandits appeared out from behind trees and bushes and surrounded them with bows raised and arrows at the ready. Merlin’s eyes widened with terror as the rogues directed their arrows at Arthur and the distinct sound of bowstrings straining before release filled the air.

“NO!” Merlin yelled as he jumped in front of the King with both his hands outstretched. “I won’t hide any longer,” said Merlin as the twangs of the bows being fired sounded through the air.

Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and a transparent gold dome surrounded them, causing the arrows to burst and transform into green and orange butterflies. Some arrows had remained suspended in the air where they impacted the surface of the dome. The bandits turned and ran as Merlin flicked his wrist, and the remaining arrows were redirected and flew towards them.

Merlin lowered his arms and turned around to look at Arthur with glowing golden eyes. “Arthur, I have-” Merlin’s words froze as he felt the cold hard steel of Excalibur pierce his chest and slide all the way through to emerge from the back of his brown jacket. “... m-magic.”

Merlin looked down at where the sword’s blade disappeared into his chest all the way to the hilt. A steady trickle of crimson flowed down and stained his pastel blue shirt, and Merlin looked up to meet Arthur’s gaze. The King’s eyes were cold and cruel.

“You... you have been a traitor this entire time?” Arthur yelled, giving the blade a twist.

“No, Arthur,” Merlin managed to reply, wincing at the sharp pain that shot through him, causing him to convulse and spit up blood. His legs grew weak, causing him to sink to his knees. “I have never used my magic against you or the people of Camelot.”

“LIAR! You are a sorcerer. We gave you our trust and you had just been deceiving me- us- all these years? Is there no level you damn magickers won’t sink to, to try and kill me?” Arthur said with disgust dripping from his voice. Merlin looked towards the other knights, each of them looking at him with utter disgust and hatred. Even Gwaine was staring at him with a murderous glare. Merlin winced, but it was not from the sword twisting in his chest. “Arthur, I would never... I-I love you!” Merlin sobbed lightly as tears ran down his cheeks. “You said you loved...”

“I could never love a sorcerer.” Arthur hissed as he pulled his sword from Merlin’s chest. The young warlock only looked on, gasping while clutching at the gushing wound, as the King lifted his sword and swung it down towards Merlin’s neck...

Merlin shot upright and opened his eyes, clutching at his chest, before realising every object in the room was suspended mid air. He almost dropped them all when he was startled by Arthur, who put an arm around him and mumbled something incoherent in his sleep.

Merlin gently returned everything to its place with a slow wave of his hand, taking care not to wake the King. He wiped his forehead to discover he was soaked in a cold sweat and he could still feel his heart racing within his ribcage. The warlock gently lifted Arthur’s strong, muscular arm off of him and silently climbed out of the comfortable bed. He pulled on his pants and grabbed the rest of his clothes off of the floor, before quietly making his way to the door.

Merlin looked back at the slumbering king, wishing he could stay beside him in the warm, comfortable bed. However, he knew he couldn’t risk having Arthur waking up and finding his belongings levitating in the air the next time he had a nightmare. As Merlin reached for the door handle, he paused and looked back. “I would rather die than betray you, my Love.” Merlin whispered before he opened the door and exited the King’s bed chamber, making his way towards the physician’s quarters and towards his own lumpy and uncomfortable bed.

*    *    *    *    *    *

Merlin made his way to Arthur’s chambers, carrying a wash basin and a pitcher of water along with a freshly cleaned hand towel draped over his shoulder. A great yawn escaped his throat as he neared the solid Mahogany doors.

“Morning Sire, time to ri- oh you’re up already?” Merlin asked, surprised to see Arthur awake and busy getting dressed. Merlin noticed the King had even made the bed as he set the wash basin, pitcher of water and towel down on the dresser.

“Your ability to state the obvious never ceases to amaze me, Merlin.” Arthur stated as he folded his arms across his broad chest.

“Did you sleep well, Sire?” asked Merlin as he picked up Arthur’s pajama bottoms and put them in the laundry basket.

“You would know the answer to that question, Merlin, if you had not snuck out of bed last night. Again.” Arthur stared at Merlin as the raven-haired man lowered his head shamefully. “Are you really that ashamed to be with me?” he asked with a hint of hurt in his voice, looking away to the side.

“What? No of course not, Arthur! How could you even think that?” Merlin asked, his head shooting up to look Arthur in the eye. “I can’t think of anything better than to spend the night wrapped in your arms.” he replied before looking away again.

“Then why do you sneak out at night? Just once I would like to wake up seeing you curled up beside me.” said Arthur, moving closer to cup Merlin’s cheek.

“If you were discovered in bed with a servant- not to mention your manservant- it could cause uproar within the council.” Merlin said, hoping Arthur would buy the lie.

“That is the biggest load of bollocks I have ever heard come from your mouth since the day we met. You know damn well that I couldn’t care less what others think and you know full well that you don’t either.” Arthur said pulling Merlin against him.

‘You’re right, it’s not about that. It’s because I have magic, but how do I tell you without getting my head chopped off or being impaled on a stake or both?’ thought Merlin as he avoided Arthur’s ocean blue gaze, chewing on his lower lip.

“You can tell me if something is bothering you, Love.” Arthur said, moving his hand from Merlin’s face and gently lifting the raven haired man’s chin, forcing him to look the King in the eye.

‘No I can’t.’ Merlin thought. “I’m fine, Arthur. Really.” he said, flashing Arthur a quick smile.

Arthur studied him closely for a minute, his eyes narrowing as he gazed into Merlin’s. “Alright then,” Arthur shrugged, placing a quick kiss on Merlin’s lips before heading towards his dresser, and Merlin quietly let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I’m glad you’re alright, Merlin. For a minute there I thought it was because of something I did wrong last night.” said Arthur, waggling his eyebrows as he poured water into the basin, before splashing his face with it.

A faint blush rose to Merlin’s cheeks, spreading to his ears as he remembered the night of tender love and passion he and Arthur had shared, exploring each other’s bodies. Merlin absentmindedly traced his long fingers where he recalled the sensation of Arthur’s lips placing loving kisses all along his neck and collarbone, causing Merlin to crack his mouth into a goofy grin.

“You’re never going to stop acting like dollop head, are you, Merlin?” said Arthur, snapping Merlin out of his reverie, ‘Where do you go when you stare off into the distance like that?’ he chuckled.

“To a place where I can imagine what life would be like if you weren’t such an unbearable PRAT!” Merlin replied while smiling at Arthur. “Why are you up so early anyway, and since when do you make the bed or know how to dress yourself, for that matter?” he teased earning him a glare from the King.

“Honestly, Merlin, it’s a beautiful day today and I don’t plan on wasting any more of it cooped up in this castle, or dealing with your foolishness. Please go ready my horse and hunting equipment.” Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

“Is there a specific time you would like them to be ready sire?’ Merlin asked as he finished fixing and straightening Arthur’s duvet.

“As soon as possible, I will be leaving right after I’ve had breakfast. And please pack a few supplies, as I’m not sure what time I’ll be back.”

“What!? But Sire, you have a council meeting to go to this afternoon, not to mention you still have a lot of declarations and forms to sign and the date of the knighting ceremony is still...” Arthur held up his hand and Merlin fell silent.

“I really don’t give a rat’s ass about anything kingly today, Merlin. I have been sitting at my desk doing paperwork and going to dull, boring meetings for the past month, without a day of relaxation to myself. If I have to listen to one more old fool lecture me about how they ran things in his day or sign one more document instituting a new meaningless law, I am going to lose my mind and end up cutting off one of the pompous fools’ heads!”

Merlin looked at Arthur, the lecture about duties and responsibilities to the people, dying on his lips when he caught the pleading look of utter desperation on Arthur’s face. He cursed himself for being so easily persuaded, feeling his heartstrings being tugged at on seeing Arthur’s sad pout.

“Oh alright you big baby, I’ll go ready the horses right after I’ve served your breakfast...”

“You just have to go ready one horse today Merlin, you will be...” Arthur muffled through the towel as he dried his face.

“What!? You expect me to walk through the forest, while I haul everything like a pack mule along the way? When will you stop acting like a pillock and treat me equally for once!?” Merlin said, folding his arms over his chest.

“When you learn to keep your big gob shut long enough to let me finish speaking. I need you to take care of a few things here at the palace while I am gone, so I will be hunting alone today.” Merlin gazed at Arthur with a grade of annoyance. “Now don’t give me that look. I am basically giving you the day off- just inform the council the meeting has been rescheduled for tomorrow and then you are free to do as you please.”

Merlin perked up at that. “Splendid! I’ll inform the council of the change in schedule, and then go get the horses ready.” Merlin said with a devious grin.

“No Merlin. You can’t come with me today.” Arthur said regretfully. “I need you to wait until I’m gone before you inform the council.” he smiled when Merlin folded his arms and started pouting like a child who had been denied dessert after supper. “And besides, I will probably manage to finally hunt without you being there to scare the animals away.” he continued ruffling Merlin’s hair and giving him a quick peck on the lips as he passed him on his way to his desk, earning him a soft punch to his shoulder.

“How are you going to manage bringing back your kill if you’re going out alone?” asked Merlin, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

“I’ll be hunting small game, so I’ll manage to get them home on my own.” Arthur replied as he grabbed his red cape hanging from the back of his chair.

“I don’t like this, Arthur. Morgana is still out there somewhere, not to mention others who would wish you harm as well. Let me come with you, please?” Merlin pleaded, looking Arthur in the eye.

“No offence, Merlin, but last time I checked you aren’t very skilled with a sword or crossbow. What chance have you got against a group of bandits if we’re attacked?” Arthur said, examining him carefully.

‘You should be asking what chance they have against me!’ Merlin thought. “You know, when people say no offence, it still comes across offensive.” he huffed instead, crossing his arms again. “If you let me go with you, I can at least give you an advantage if we’re attacked.”

“And how will you do that? Throw yourself between me and their blades and arrows?” the King asked, looking Merlin in the eye seriously. Merlin lowered his head and fidgeted as his ears reddened with the blush spreading across his face.

“Don’t worry, Love, I’ll be all right.” Arthur chuckled as he made his way towards him, before gently kissing the top of Merlin’s head. Merlin looked up at Arthur, his eyes showing nothing but concern, before he rested his head on the King’s shoulder and snaked his arms around his waist.

“I love you too, you prat.” said Merlin, tightening his hold around Arthur.

Arthur smiled, placing a small kiss on Merlin’s cheek. “Why don’t you go and see what’s for breakfast?” he chuckled, returning the embrace before letting go. He laughed harder when he heard Merlin’s own stomach suddenly let loose a low rumbling growl. “And make sure to bring enough food and sneak an extra plate when you come back. You can make up for sneaking off last night by having breakfast with me.” he added as he caught the smile spreading over Merlin’s face, a blush visible on his cheeks before Merlin looked away and headed out the door.


	2. A Hunting Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur decides to go hunting alone and leaves Merlin behind to take the day off, but Merlin decides to keep an eye over his lover to make sure he comes to no harm... But perhaps Merlin should have planned his disguise a little better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here... Sorry it took so long. My attention span seems to be rather short lately and I get easily distracted :P Anyway, hope you like it.
> 
> And again feel free to let me know what you think in the comments ;)
> 
> Also a big thank you to my beta reader ladysofhousen for her wonderful help :D
> 
> Merlin belongs to BBC

Merlin watched from Arthur’s bedroom window as the King rode out of the castle gates on his horse, heading towards the forest. He was glad he was given the rest of the day off, but he didn’t like the idea of Arthur being out there all by himself.

 

He knew Arthur was no slouch when it came down to the ways of the sword; the King was one of the best swordsmen in the land after all, and could pretty much handle anything that came his way. Nevertheless, Merlin couldn’t help feeling that Arthur would be a target for anyone who saw him as just another meal ticket.

 

Merlin headed out of the room and made his way towards his and Gaius’ chambers- or much rather just Gaius’ chambers? Seeing as during breakfast (though Merlin raised various completely ridiculous excuses), Arthur had given him a good talking to about sneaking off at night when Arthur had fallen asleep.

 

He yearned for nothing more than to tell Arthur the truth about his magic flaring up at night and that he had woken up in the middle of his dreams on more than one occasion to find that objects were floating around the room. Merlin would then place everything back gently and make a hasty exit to his own room.

 

Perhaps Gaius would have a solution to his problem.

 

“You seem rather cheery this morning, Merlin,” Gaius stated upon seeing the smile on Merlin’s face as he entered the room.

 

“I just finished informing the council to move the meeting with Arthur to tomorrow. I swear the head councilman was shooting daggers my way the whole ten seconds he spent glaring at me, before nodding stiffly and slamming the door in my face,” said Merlin as he sat down at the small dining table.

 

“And that made you happy?” Gaius chuckled as with a raised eyebrow.

 

“No!” Merlin rolled his eyes, the smile curving the corners of his mouth higher.  “Arthur went out hunting on his own today and has given me the rest of the day off,” he elaborated putting his feet up on the chair across from him.

 

“Ah, yes. So then why is it that you don’t seem overly thrilled about it?” asked Gaius as he placed the vials he was mixing on his work table. “If I didn’t know any better, Merlin, I would say that something is troubling you.”

 

Merlin was frequently amazed at how the old physician could sense when something was gnawing at the recesses of his mind. Sometimes he thought Gaius knew him better than he knew himself.

 

“Arthur asked me to move my things to his chambers. He says he doesn’t want me to have a reason not to be with him at night,” Merlin sighed.

 

 “Well what’s the problem then, my boy? It’s not like your bed is comfier than the King’s is it?” Gaius chuckled, but fell silent when he saw the solemn look on Merlin’s face.

 

“My magic has been flaring up ever since Arthur and I let each other know about how we felt toward one another. I love him with all my heart, Gaius, but what will happen when he finds out about my abilities?”

 

Gaius looked at Merlin as he pondered over what to say to the young warlock. “When you say your magic has been flaring up, what do you mean exactly?”

 

“I wake from a dream to find everything levitating around the room. I’ve even woken up on the ceiling once, for goodness’ sake!”

 

Gaius raised an eyebrow, looking a tad confused.

 

“I know what you are thinking, Gaius. Levitating things, isn’t exactly something to worry about in terms of losing control, but it can be enough to land you in the hangman’s noose.”

 

“There is more to this than you’re letting on, Merlin, isn’t there?” Gaius raised his eyebrow inquisitively, smirking at Merlin’s surprised expression. “Well don’t look so shocked. You know as well as I do that you’re not one of the best liars.”

 

“But I haven’t told a single lie since the entire time I’ve been here!” said Merlin, his cheeks turning pink.

 

“You may not be lying but I can tell when you are using the truth sparingly,” smiled Gaius. “These are more than just ordinary dreams, aren’t they?” asked Gaius, crossing his arms.

 

Merlin nodded as he fidgeted with his fingers. “They are more like night terrors.” He inhaled deeply. “It’s always the same thing, although the places change. I will be looking for Arthur, ready to tell him the truth, but then fighting breaks out before I get a chance to.” Merlin ran his hands through his hair.

 

“The bottom line is, I save Arthur by revealing my magic and then... he kills me because of it,” he sighed heavily. “The worst part is that I can literally feel the pain as the blade pierces through my skin. But that’s nothing compared to seeing the hate and disgust reflected in his eyes just before he strikes the finishing blow.”

 

Gaius considered Merlin for a moment, his hand resting at his chin as he pondered over the right words. “I honestly don’t know what I can say to ease your concern, my boy,” he said, making his way to the empty chair across from Merlin. “Secrets always carry a cost. They aren’t free, never were and never will be. The question is, are you prepared to pay the price your secret will demand?”

 

“What do you suppose I do, Gaius?” Merlin asked, staring blankly at the old physician.

 

“That, my dear boy, is all up to you.” Gaius replied, placing a wrinkled old hand over Merlin’s, tapping the back of it lightly.

 

 Merlin’s shoulders slumped slightly.

 

“I propose that you tell Arthur, and soon. Better he hears it from the horse’s mouth rather than waking and thinking the palace is haunted,” said Gaius, getting up from his chair.

 

Merlin suddenly shot out of his seat. “I almost forgot! Arthur is out there by himself with who knows what. I have to go make sure he doesn’t come to any harm.” He made for the door before turning around and running towards Gaius, giving the old man a strong hug. “Thank you, Gaius. I can always count on you for good advice.”

 

“Any time, my boy.” Gaius patted him on the back.

 

“I’ll see you later.” said Merlin, running towards the door.

 

“Merlin, Arthur specifically told you to stay here and take the afternoon off.” said Gaius.

 

“Oh please, Gaius, since when have I ever done what he told me to do?’ replied Merlin with a cheeky grin as he closed the door behind him.

 

                                    *           *           *           *           *           *

 

Merlin made his way to the edge of the forest, looking behind intermittently to make sure he wasn’t being followed. He entered the forest deep enough where he knew the trees and shrubs would obstruct him from the view of the guards patrolling the castle walls.

 

He made his way to a large oak tree and knelt down at the base of the trunk. “ _Ma’amor Treavan._ ” His power tingled as it obeyed his command and the tree hollowed out to form a small hidden compartment. Merlin stripped off his clothes, placing them in the compartment, and waved his hand over the hole.

 

Vines started growing over the opening, twisting and weaving together, making the tree seem untouched. Merlin stood up, naked as the day he was born, and walked towards a small clearing where he would have enough room to move.

 

Merlin closed his eyes and raised his hands. “ _Corpus Transmorphus Animus Crevidae.”_  He felt his power surge, opening his eyes as they flashed gold.

 

Soft white hair started growing and spreading across his pale skin, as the appendages on his hands and feet melded together, transforming into hooves. His body grew larger and his arms stretched until they were as long as his legs. Once the tingling sensation ceased and Merlin stood comfortably on all fours in his new form, he set out to find his King.

 

It didn’t take long for Merlin to spot Arthur in the distance, walking beside his stallion, enjoying the tranquillity of nature. “This is just what the physician ordered wouldn’t you agree, Samson?” he asked his beautiful black steed. Samson replied with a short whinny and a vigorous nod of his head. “I guess you were itching to get out of the stables just as much as I was to get out of the palace,” Arthur laughed, patting Samson on the side of his thick neck.

 

Merlin couldn’t see any game hanging from the saddle, which meant Arthur hadn’t had much luck yet. They were moving deeper into the forest, Arthur with his crossbow at the ready, unaware that Merlin was following closely behind.

 

He admired the way Arthur looked, every time he stepped into a ray of sunshine breaking through the dense tree canopy. The light bathed him in an otherworldly glow, illuminating his golden blonde hair as well as making his ocean blue eyes more alluring. His armour reflected the light evenly, making it glisten and shimmer like diamonds, as it danced off the chainmail every time the King breathed deeply or moved.

 

Arthur looked nothing short of a benevolent god.

 

Merlin was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of rustling in the nearby bushes, as three mountains of meat emerged brandishing swords.

 

Bandits!

 

“Oi you there, give us all your gold or me and the boys here will beat you to a bloody pulp, and take it off your rotting corpse!’ said the tallest of the three. Merlin deduced he had to be the leader. What manner of labour they did to gain such impressive muscle mass was beyond him, but it was evident that these blokes could give even Percival a run for his money in a fight.

 

The leader was bald, with a scar that stretched from his right eyebrow to his ear. His eyes were a cold black, and the few teeth he had left looked like they were rotten to the core. The other two seemed to be twins except for the fact that one’s auburn hair was short while the other had his tied in a long ponytail.

 

They looked to be in their early twenties and Merlin would have been lying if he said he didn’t think they were handsome. One had piercing emerald green eyes and the other a fierce grey blue, but apart from that they were identical. Unlike the leader, they seemed to have a better sense of personal hygiene and didn’t portray such heartless expressions. It seemed that they didn’t want to be there at all.

 

“I am terribly sorry to disappoint you, gentlemen, but I am on a hunt and haven’t bothered to bring any gold,” Arthur replied politely, give them the chance to back down and leave him alone. Sadly, the tactic didn’t seem to be working.

 

“That’s alright, mate, we’ll just take your horse and that fancy looking armour. That sword of yours looks finely crafted too. I’m sure it’ll fetch a handsome price from the right buyer.” The bandit signalled with his right hand and his cohorts started moving to Arthur’s sides, encircling him.

 

“You want my sword? Well then come and try your luck against me and I’ll happily give it to you,” said Arthur as he drew his sword.

 

“Have at him lads!” The two young men charged at him, swords at the ready. Arthur ducked and rolled out of the way as the two crashed into each other and fell to the ground. “Get up, you worthless heaps!” bellowed their leader.

 

“What’s the matter? Are you too much of a coward to fight me yourself?” Arthur taunted.

 

Enraged, the bandit lunged at Arthur. “The vultures will be feasting on your corpse after I’m through with you!” There was a clang of swords as Arthur and the bandit started fighting furiously.

 

The thug was stronger than Arthur, but Arthur held the advantage. The King was quicker and more agile, and where he practiced regularly, it seemed the bandit wasn’t as experienced. The sharp clangs from the metal spooked Samson and he ran off, back towards the way they had come.

 

“Get him, you fools!” grunted the leader as he swung at Arthur yet again. The short haired man rose to his feet and charged Arthur, ready to tackle him. As he was halfway towards his target, Merlin raised a tree root just enough to make the bloke trip and fall to the ground, hitting his head against a log with a thud.

 

There was another clang of metal followed by a slicing sound and Merlin’s heart stop dead in his chest, when Arthur let out a pained yelp. He felt a small pang of relief wash over him when he saw that Arthur doubled back only holding the top of his left arm, where the bandit had managed to land a small blow. “Heh you’re not bad for someone who hasn’t trained with a sword before,” Arthur chuckled sarcastically as he stood up and retaliated with a succession of quick blows.

 

The bandit fell to the ground, his stamina depleting quickly by having to block Arthur’s blows. “Oi you lot, get your thumbs out of your arses and do something! This bastard is tougher than he looks,” he ordered as he managed to kick Arthur away from him, causing the King to fall flat on his back.

 

The bandit lunged at Arthur but before Merlin could react, another sword blocked the killing blow inches from Arthur’s face. “This isn’t right, father!” said the man with the ponytail.

 

“You dare defy me, you ungrateful brat?” The bandit swung his fist and it connected with his son’s face with such force that the boy fell back and dropped his sword.

 

“I won’t be made an accomplice to murder! No one’s life is worth the price of a few coins.” said the young man, rubbing his jaw.

 

“I knew you two wouldn’t have the stomach to go through with this. You’re in the way again just like your mother. I’ll teach you what happens when you get in my way.” The bandit raised his sword as he walked to his son. The son looked at him with sheer terror as he saw his father raise the sword above his head. Just as the bandit was about to strike, he cried out in pain as a bolt struck him in the back.

 

He dropped his sword and turned around to see Arthur fire three more bolts his way, yelling painfully as they hit him square in his chest. The bandit fell to the ground, blood dribbling from his wounds and from his mouth as he let out a gurgled breath before dying.

 

Arthur lowered his crossbow and warily walked over to the bandit’s son, extending his hand towards the man.

 

“You killed him!” said the man as he took Arthur’s hand.

 

“Well what did you want me to do? Let him run you through?” said Arthur as he pulled the man up.

 

“No, I suppose not. Thank you. If you’ll excuse me, Your Highness, I need to see if my brother is alright,” replied the man, giving a bow as he walked past Arthur towards the short haired man.

 

“You know who I am?” asked Arthur.

 

“The stories of King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot being a master with the sword are told throughout the land. That, and the Pendragon crest of the golden dragon on your cape is a dead giveaway,” smiled the man.

 

“Yes I suppose the crest is a bit of a clue,” Arthur laughed but turned more serious when he got closer to the two brothers. “Is he alright?”

 

“Yes he’ll be fine. He just suffered a slight blow to the head. There’s hardly even a scratch,” replied the man as he gently ran his fingers across the lump forming on his brother’s head.

 

“I better get him back home. Thank you again for saving me. He may have been my father, but he was still an abusive bastard towards us through my entire life.” The man put his brother’s arm over his shoulder and picked up their weapons. “Farewell, Your Majesty.” And with that, the man walked off into the forest, dragging his brother along with him.

 

Arthur was still looking at the point where the two disappeared into the foliage when Samson bumped him with his head. “And where were you? I could have used your help in that bind you know,” Arthur joked as the stallion whinnied in disapproval. “Went back for help, did you? Guess you couldn’t find anyone.” He laughed as the horse shook his head.

 

“Come on, we have wasted enough time. Let’s see if this hunt can still be salvaged.” Arthur took Samson’s reins in hand and started to walk off. Merlin, who had been frozen to the spot, moved from his cover, continuing to trail Arthur.

 

A few meters ahead, he spotted Arthur slowly creeping closer towards a few rabbits, with his crossbow raised, that were nibbling on the grass.

 

‘Sorry, love,’ thought Merlin ‘ _Jierda Kvistr’_  a branch broke, falling near the rabbits and causing them to scatter.

 

“You have got to be joking!” Arthur growled in frustration.

 

One of the rabbits ran past Arthur and towards Merlin. Before he could react, Arthur turned around and the two locked eyes with each other.

 

                                    *           *           *           *           *           *

 

Arthur couldn’t believe his eyes. Just when he thought the hunt had been all for naught, a beautiful white stag appeared. The stag’s eyes were a breath-taking sapphire blue that made Arthur stare in awe. ‘You will be the perfect trophy for an almost ruined trip,’ Arthur thought to himself.

 

He aimed his crossbow at the stag, which at that moment started to run away, but not before Arthur managed to land a shot just under the right shoulder blade. The stag cried out in pain and took off deep into the forest.

 

“Damn it! Merlin isn’t even here and I still manage to miss my target. It would have been a clean shot to the heart had it not moved. It’s almost as if the creature knew what was going to happen,” Arthur thought out loud.

 

“Come on, Samson, we need to find the poor thing and put it out of its misery. A wound like that cannot be pleasant.” Arthur grabbed the reins, leading Samson in the direction of the blood trail. A mysterious gust of wind rose up as the canopy of tree branches and leaves suddenly started to give way, letting the sun shine through and illuminate the trail for Arthur to follow, as though the forest wanted him to find the stag.

 

‘It’s strange. The animal’s cry didn’t sound right. It sounded almost human,’ Arthur mused, following the droplets of blood and footprints like the expert tracker he was, although he had to admit the sun shining mysteriously on the trail did help a great deal. ‘The blood drops are growing closer together. The beast is weakening and slowing down.’ This was the part of the hunt Arthur really lived for- the thrill of the chase.

 

They were getting close, Arthur could feel it. It wasn’t long before he heard the sound of water. They were nearing the creek. There was a clearing there where the grass was luxuriously soft and the lushest colour of green you had ever seen. It was a place where one could cool off in the clear water of the creek during the hot summer months when the air was filled with sounds of insects and other animals.

 

Arthur made a mental note to remember to ask Merlin on a picnic, when another day like today came around again. It was Merlin who showed him this place, after all.

 

Arthur noticed a large amount of blood on the grass, staining it red, and a pale white figure laying near the waterfall in the distance.

 

‘Found it,’ he thought as he approached the figure. His eyes went wide and he felt his blood turn to ice in his veins. The white figure had a copious amount of blood covering its side from where the bolt was protruding, but it wasn’t the stag lying by the moss covered rocks.

 

It was Merlin.

 

“Merlin? Merlin!” Arthur noticed that Merlin wasn’t wearing any clothes, but that was the last thing on his mind. He rushed to his side hoping it wasn’t too late. He released a small sigh of relief when he saw that Merlin was breathing- shallowly, but breathing nonetheless. Merlin seemed to be unconscious.

 

“No no no no no no! H-How is this p-possible? I shot a stag and followed the blood trail to this place. How is it that you’re here?” Arthur thought out loud.

 

“Maybe it’s because I was the stag,” Merlin smiled wanly as he turned his head to face Arthur, wincing when he tried to move anything else.

 

“Keep still, love, or you’ll hurt yourself even more,” said Arthur, kneeling down beside Merlin and gently lifting him in his arms. “You’re talking nonsense Merlin. How could you have been the stag? Did a sorcerer cast an enchantment on you?” he asked, propping Merlin up with his thigh.

 

“Yes a-and no,” Merlin said softly after hesitating for a moment. Arthur was growing hysterical. Merlin was busy bleeding out in his arms, and it was Arthur’s fault. He wanted to know who was responsible for the enchantment, hunt them down and have them executed.

 

Merlin reached out, lightly grasping Arthur’s hand. The King took it, squeezing it gently and giving it a loving kiss. “Arthur, I need to tell you something. I have been meaning to tell you for quite some time, and seeing as I’m going to die either way, I might as well tell you now.”

 

Arthur squeezed Merlin’s hand. “Hush now, don’t talk like that. You’re going to be alright, I promise,” Arthur said through tears.

 

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep,” Merlin chuckled, regretting the action when he convulsed and started to cough, spitting up blood. Arthur closed his eyes tight, wincing at every pained gasp that escaped Merlin’s mouth.

 

“If it wasn’t for sorcery, this never would have happened,” he said with rage trembling in his voice. “Mark my words, love. I’ll find the bastard responsible, and make him pay for what he did to you.”

 

Merlin looked away solemnly, closing his eyes. “You won’t have to look far to find him.”

 

“You’re not making sense. Do you know him?!” Merlin nodded slowly. “Where is he? Where can I find the son of a bitch?” Arthur growled.

 

Merlin tensed slightly after hearing Arthur’s words. He swallowed visibly, taking as deep a breath as he could manage “He’s here, lying in your arms.” His breath hitched as he fought back a sob. “I’m the sorcerer, Arthur!” a tear escaped from Merlin’s eyes as he turned his head towards Arthur, watching him closely, waiting for his outburst of rage.

 

Merlin watched as Arthur reached behind himself. ‘At least a dagger will be clean and quick,’ he thought as he closed his eyes in resignation. He flinched slightly when something soft touched the corner of his mouth.

 

Merlin opened his eyes, letting a few tears fall freely, to find the king was only wiping away a few stray droplets of blood from his mouth with a handkerchief. He searched Arthur’s eyes for any signs of hatred and disgust, finding none as the King looked at him with love, guilt and remorse.

 

“All those times when we were in trouble and we ended up walking away unharmed, that was because of you?”

 

Merlin nodded. “I understand if you hate me. If someone kept a secret this big from me, I would probably hate them too.” He tried looking away, only to be stopped by Arthur cupping his face, forcing him to meet the King’s gaze.

 

“How dare you think, even for one second, that I would ever be capable of hating you,” Arthur said, gently caressing Merlin’s cheek with his thumb. “True, I am surprised to say the least.  I didn’t quite expect you of all people to be a sorcerer, but how do you expect me to hate you, when you have done nothing other than use your magic to keep me and Camelot safe all this time?”

 

Merlin smiled at Arthur, a steady stream of tears flowing down his face. “I love you, Arthur. Ever since the day we met in the tavern, I have loved you.”

 

“But I tried to kill you remember?” Arthur smiled sadly as he thought back to their first meeting. “You used magic on me that day, didn’t you?”

 

Merlin grinned sheepishly. “It was self-defence though, so you can’t blame me,” he said as his smile faded, growing even paler if that was possible. “Arthur, I’m cold.” Merlin’s voice was groggy, his lean frame quivering slightly. Arthur removed his cape and draped it over Merlin, holding him closer in his arms, taking care to avoid touching the bolt.

 

“It’s all right, Merlin, I have you now. Just stay with me.” Arthur’s voice cracked as his tears started to fall more freely.

 

“I’m a little tired, Arthur. I’m just going to rest my eyes for a while,” Merlin replied.

 

“No no no! Stay with me, Merlin. You have to fight, love.  Come on, stay awake, please? I- I can’t lose you,” Arthur pleaded, stroking Merlin’s soft hair. “We’ll get you to Gaius and he’ll fix you up in a jiffy, then you will be right as rain again. Just stay with me.” Arthur slapped Merlin lightly on the cheeks, trying to keep him awake.

 

“Hmmm, I love the rain, it always helps me fall asleep. Will you dance with me in the rain, Arthur?” Merlin asked deliriously.

 

“What? Yes, the next time it rains. I- I’ll even throw a ball in the courtyard, so everybody can dance in the rain, but you have to stay awake, Merlin!” said Arthur as his tears fell on to Merlin’s face.

 

“That sounds nice,” Merlin said softly, lowering his head against Arthur’s chest, before going completely limp in his arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur decides to go hunting alone and leaves Merlin behind to take the day off, but Merlin decides to keep an eye over his lover to make sure he comes to no harm... But perhaps Merlin should have planned his disguise a little better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more from Merlin's point of view from the point where Arthur shoots him, up until he finds him again, so there will be certain similarities to chapter two *blush* 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think so far ;)

Merlin snickered inwardly at Arthur’s frustrated growl after the branch broke and the rabbits scattered. ‘No no, little rabbit, don’t come this way. You’re going to give away my cover,’ thought Merlin, seeing one of the rabbits run past Arthur and head in his direction.

 

Arthur followed the rabbit, turning around, freezing in place. Merlin stared into Arthur’s eyes, knowing full well, that the King was staring into his. He couldn’t help feeling warmth spread through him, seeing the way Arthur stared at him in awe.

 

 Merlin thought to approach him, changing his mind when he saw the King slowly raising his crossbow, pointing it at him. ‘Shit! He thinks I’m a real stag. Arthur it’s me!’ thought Merlin, remembering he wasn’t wandering the forest as himself.  
  
He turned around quickly, making a run for it, feeling a sharp pain pierce his body just as he turned around. He cried out painfully and bolted deeper into the forest, through thick bushes and undergrowth, in the direction of a place that only he and Arthur knew of. It was a good 10 minutes before he finally started to slow down.  


Merlin could feel the wound draining him of life and energy with every passing heartbeat. He reached the creek where he brought Arthur just a few weeks ago. It was the place he came to regularly when he needed time to himself to think.

 

It was a small clearing, illuminated by sunlight that shone through a hole in the dense canopy of leaves above. The water cascading down a small waterfall was refreshingly cool, crystal clear and sweet to the taste. Apart from the grass, the moss covering the rocks below the falls was soft as silk and dense enough to act as a natural mattress.

 

If he was to die, this was as good a place as any.   
  
Having lost a fair amount of blood, Merlin had trouble maintaining the spell and he slowly turned human again. He stumbled his way towards one of the larger flat rocks, clutching at his side, where the mist from the waterfall didn’t quite reach and the moss was the densest, cushioning his body as he lay down on the makeshift mattress.  
  
‘Arthur is right, you are an idiot!!’ Merlin cursed himself as he positioned his body in such a manner that it wouldn’t hurt too much. ‘Of all the bloody things to turn into, I just had to change into the stag. I should have bloody well just worn a giant target around my neck.’ he sighed. ‘Then again the prat told me he was going to hunt small game. Had I changed into something smaller, I would be dead already.’  
  
The thought of summoning Kilgharrah occurred to Merlin, but with the bolt piercing his ribcage he couldn’t risk causing more damage by yelling for him in dragontongue.

  
The wind began blowing lightly over Merlin, basking him in an almost motherly warmth, the feeling of arms embracing him lovingly enveloped him and he could swear he heard whispering in his ear. “Emrys be still now. He will find you, he is on his way. Stay strong, Emrys, death is not your destiny today.”  
  
Merlin felt some relief, but almost as soon as the strange presence had come it disappeared, leaving him with a sense of longing.  
What did it mean “...he is on his way...”? Did the great dragon know Merlin was in danger? Was Kilgharrah coming to save him? Merlin felt too tired to try scrambling his brain for an answer.   
  
Saddened by the sudden absence of the warmth, Merlin slowly curled into a semi foetal position. With each beat in his chest he felt more of his life ebbing away, the steady flow of his warm lifeblood oozing slowly from his wound. Merlin listened to the stream of gently flowing water and the chirping of the birds in the trees overhead.

 

He enjoyed the serenity of this place. A place which held such fond memories for him. He closed his eyes and imagined that Arthur was there with him, laying in the sun together in each other’s arms, still wet from going for a swim.  Their clothes discarded underneath one of the trees.

 

He imagined Arthur whispering sweet nothings in his ear in-between loving kisses, gently stroking his hair as he softly traced Arthur’s lower lip with his thumb, staring lovingly into each other’s eyes.

  
  
Merlin almost drifted off, lost in his fantasy, when he heard the rustling of leaves followed by sound of hooves. “Merlin? Merlin!” There was no mistaking that the voice belonged to Arthur. He heard him run up until he felt Arthur’s warmth right beside him.

 

“No no no no no no! H-How is this p-possible? I shot a stag and followed the blood trail to this place. How is it that you’re here?” it was more of a statement than a question, ‘Arthur must think that I'm passed out. I have to tell him, it’s now or never.’ Merlin thought to himself.  
  
“Maybe it’s because I was the stag,” Merlin turned his head, opening his eyes and looking at Arthur, giving him a weak smile. He tried to sit up but winced as the bolt poked at something inside.

 

“Keep still, love, or you’ll hurt yourself even more,” Merlin felt Arthur’s arms move underneath him, pulling him gently into his arms.“You’re talking nonsense Merlin. How could you have been the stag? Did a sorcerer cast an enchantment on you?” Arthur moved his left leg behind Merlin, letting him rest against his thigh. He thought of ways he could best answer the question.  
  
He could lie by saying yes, and take his secret to the grave with him, or he could tell Arthur the truth once and for all, and possibly lose the only man he had ever loved. Either way Merlin knew he wasn't going to live long. He hesitated for a while, sighing softly. “Yes a-and no,” he said quietly.

 

Merlin reached out towards Arthur’s hand, grasping it gently, as the King squeezed it gently and raised it to his lips, placing a loving kiss on his knuckles. Merlin looked deeply into his eyes, “Arthur, I need to tell you something. I have been meaning to tell you for quite some time, and seeing as I’m going to die either way, I might as well tell you now.”

  
Merlin felt the tears welling up in his eyes as Arthur squeezed his hand gently. “Hush now, don’t talk like that. You’re going to be alright, I promise,” Arthur said through tears. The guilt in Arthur’s eyes was clear as day, he blamed himself for this.

  
“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep,” Merlin chuckled, before he started to convulse in a coughing fit. The metallic, coppery taste of blood filled his mouth as it was discharged from his lungs.

 The bolt had pierced his right lung.

“If it wasn’t for sorcery, this never would have happened,” he heard Arthur’s voice, looking at him to see his eyes were shut tightly. “Mark my words, love. I’ll find the bastard responsible, and make him pay for what he did to you.” Merlin felt Arthur’s body tremble slightly.

 

He swallowed hard, turning his head to the side as he closed his eyes. “You won’t have to look far to find him.” 

 

Arthur looked at Merlin, confusion evident in his expression. “You’re not making sense. Do you know him?!” Merlin swallowed hard as he slowly nodded in the affirmative. “Where is he? Where can I find the son of a bitch?” he winced inwardly, tensing upon hearing Arthur’s words.

 

“He’s here, lying in your arms.” said Merlin, his breath hitching as he fought back the tears, “I’m the sorcerer, Arthur!” he exhaled shakily, one tear managing to escape and roll down his cheek. He turned head to face Arthur, waiting for his reaction. ‘Now you know.’ he thought, seeing Arthur slowly reach behind him.

 

‘At least he’s not going to strangle me. At least a dagger is clean and quicker.’ he closed his eyes, awaiting the quick sting of pain from the dagger being run across his throat or plunged into his heart. Merlin flinched when he felt the softness of Arthur’s handkerchief brushing gently at the side of his face and mouth, as the King wiped away the blood from his coughing fit.  
  
He looked at Arthur expecting to see hatred and disgust burning within those ocean blue eyes, but there was no sign of hate or betrayal or even disgust in Arthur’s eyes, only guilt and remorse as before.  
  
“All those times when we were in trouble and we ended up walking away unharmed, that was because of you?” Merlin could only nod, the fact that Arthur wasn't yelling at him, had him speechless.

 

“I understand if you hate me. If someone kept a secret this big from me, I would probably hate them too.” Merlin looked away, only to be stopped as he felt Arthur’s hand cup his face and move it so that Merlin was looking directly into his intense gaze.

  
“How dare you think, even for one second, that I would ever be capable of hating you. True, I am surprised to say the least.  I didn’t quite expect you of all people to be a sorcerer, but how do you expect me to hate you, when you have done nothing other than use your magic to keep me and Camelot safe all this time?” said Arthur while caressing his cheek, relief flowing through Merlin, his tears streaming freely down his cheeks as he no longer tried holding them back.  
  
“I love you, Arthur. Ever since the day we met in the tavern, I have loved you.” said Merlin, recalling the first time he saw Arthur.

“But I tried to kill you remember?” he saw Arthur smile sadly before his face brightened with realization. “You used magic on me that day, didn’t you?”  
  
Merlin remembered how he defended himself when Arthur charged him with a mace. “It was self defence though, so you can’t blame me.” he said, grinning sheepishly at Arthur. Exhaustion suddenly overtook him, a cold sensation washing over him as his eyelids grew heavy. “Arthur, I'm cold.” he mumbled sleepily.   
  
Merlin heard movement and felt warmth cover him, as Arthur draped his cape over his slender, toned body. He felt himself being compressed slightly, before the familiar feeling of being held in Arthur’s embrace registered in his mind.

  
“It’s all right, Merlin, I have you now. Just stay with me.” Merlin’s heart broke, hearing Arthur’s voice crack as he felt his lover’s warm tears fall on his face.   


“I’m a little tired, Arthur. I’m just going to rest my eyes for a while,” said Merlin, just wanting to take in the comfortable feeling of Arthur’s body heat and let go of everything else. 

  
“No no no! Stay with me, Merlin. You have to fight, love.  Come on, stay awake, please? I- I can’t lose you,” he heard, feeling gentle strokes through his hair.

“We’ll get you to Gaius and he’ll fix you up in a jiffy, then you will be right as rain again. Just stay with me.” said Arthur as Merlin felt him slap him lightly in the face, trying to keep him alert.

 

What Merlin said next, he wouldn't ever recall, but he knew that whatever he had said must have made him sound like a downright idiot, before he felt the growing exhaustion encase him and his surroundings being enveloped in darkness as his consciousness started slipping away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur decides to go hunting alone and leaves Merlin behind to take the day off, but Merlin decides to keep an eye over his lover to make sure he comes to no harm... But perhaps Merlin should have planned his disguise a little better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate to write the spells, so to the readers who are Italian, I apologise if it doesn't make any sense :P 
> 
> To the rest of you, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Again thanx to ladysofhousen, my beta reader for sprucing it up xD

“Merlin? Wake up! Come on, Merlin, open your eyes please!?” Arthur pleaded, lightly slapping Merlin’s cheek. “Come on, love, stay awake! Fall asleep now and you might not...” he couldn’t bear bringing himself to finish that sentence. “Please don’t do this to me, Merlin. Wake up! Stay with me, please?” he said while stroking dark hair, leaning down to rest his forehead against Merlin’s.

 

“You mean the world to me, love. I don’t know how I would ever be able to live on without you,” he said, tears streaming down his cheeks as he gently caressed the warlock’s cheek with his thumb. “Open your eyes! Please!” he cried, shaking Merlin lightly by the shoulders, trying to wake him, but there was no response from the young warlock.

 

Arthur’s shoulders slumped as he sobbed hysterically, clutching at Merlin held tightly against his chest, rocking them both back and forth.  
  
Arthur looked up at the sky and released a cry filled with anger and anguish that was sure to echo throughout the whole forest. “Someone, help us!! Please, somebody, anybody help! The love of my life is dying!” he yelled into the air. The King lowered his head towards Merlin’s, gently placing a tender kiss upon his lips. He felt a shallow breath come from Merlin as he pulled back from his lips. “Please come back to me, love?” said Arthur as he stroked Merlin’s hair.  
  
“Sire, is that you?” Arthur’s head shot up, his eyes searching for the person whom the voice belonged to. “We heard a cry for help coming from this direction. Was that you?” Relief washed over Arthur when he recognised the twins he ran into earlier.

 

“Please help me? My love has been shot and the castle is too far away, even by horse, to get him to the physician in time,” said Arthur, looking down at Merlin.   
  
The twins looked at Arthur cradling Merlin in his arms and nodded. “We must bring him to our mother,” the man with the ponytail replied as the twins made towards them. “We didn't formally introduce ourselves when we met earlier. My name is Jared Caplan, Your Highness, and my brother over here is Noel.”

 

“Is your mother a physician?” enquired Arthur tearfully.  

 

“No but she has other...er... methods that I'm certain will be able to help,” said Jared as he assessed the situation.   
  
Noel walked over to Arthur and bent down to examine Merlin. His grey blue eyes danced over the raven haired warlock, as he placed his index and middle finger lightly against Merlin's neck and pressed. “We better move quickly, brother. He has a pulse but it's growing weaker by the minute,” he said, standing back up. Arthur moved both his arms underneath Merlin’s pale body in order to lift him, only to be stopped by a large hand placed on his shoulder.   
  
“Sire, please allow me. You might injure your arm further if you strain it too much,” offered Noel. Arthur had completely forgotten about the cut on his left arm. His adrenaline levels had been so high he barely even registered the pain anymore. He nodded, and Noel scooped Merlin up from Arthur’s embrace into his own giant arms, taking great care that Arthur’s cape didn’t fall off of Merlin’s lean frame.  
  
The twins led the way while Arthur lingered behind, pulling Samson along by his reins. He didn't keep track of time but every passing second felt like an eternity. Images of him standing at a grave flashed through his mind momentarily, and he forced them out of his thoughts.

 

'Merlin is going to be fine. He's a strong young man. He's been through much worse before and he's always pulled through. He'll be all right. He has to be,' Arthur thought to himself.

‘This is different. It was you who fired the bolt protruding from his chest,’ said another voice inside his head.

 

‘It’s not my fault!’ Arthur replied hastily.

 

‘Of course it’s your fault,’ the voice cackled.

 

‘I didn’t know it was him!’ the King retorted angrily.

 

‘That doesn’t make it any less your fault! How many white stags have you ever seen in your life?’ hissed the voice. ‘A creature of such grace and beauty, and yet your first reaction is to kill it,’ the voice taunted, sounding more and more like Morgana.

 

‘I didn’t know!’ Arthur felt the angry tears burning behind his eyes.

 

‘The same way you didn’t know killing a unicorn would cause a famine,’ the voice sniggered. ‘It was just as beautiful, just as graceful, and just as rare.’

 

‘Merlin knew I was going hunting! Of all things, why did he turn himself into a stag?’ Arthur thought, guilt wrenching his insides into knotted twists.

 

‘Think back to your talk earlier this morning, you fool,’ the voice sneered. ‘What was the answer you gave him when he asked how you would manage a hunt  _alone_?!’

 

Arthur thought for a while, his eyes widening with realisation. ‘I told him I would be hunting small creatures.’

 

‘Hmph, that doesn’t make you seem any less of a coward, does it? Killing small defenceless animals,’ said the voice as it changed into Uther’s disappointed baritone. ‘It’s probably better if he dies here. That way no-one will know the King of Camelot was disgracing his father’s legacy by fucking a sorcerer.’

 

‘Stop it!’ replied Arthur, clenching his fists.

 

‘You’ve seen countless sorcerers and sorceresses getting beheaded or burned at the stake when your father was still alive. Why should the death of one more warlock be any different?’

 

‘Shut up!!’ Arthur growled, raising his hands to his ears.

 

‘Imagine how he must have felt, hearing the agonizing screams of his people as their flesh was being charred from their bones,’ the voice cackled, ‘Oh the fear he must have experienced, wondering if he was going to be next.’

 

‘Shut UP!!!’ Arthur shut his eyes tight. He remembered how jumpy Merlin had gotten after a particularly gruesome burning. The kindness and mischievous glint in his breath-taking sapphire blue eyes had been replaced with fear and anxiety. It had been days before he stopped flinching every time someone had touched or talked to him.

 

Arthur’s heart lurched, thinking of the nightmares and sleepless nights Merlin must have experienced because of it. Heaven knew he himself had trouble forgetting the gut-wrenching screams.

 

‘He watched you cut down an entire settlement of druids, their only crime being who they were. You are every bit the monster your father was!’ Morgause’s cold tone echoed in his mind.

 

Arthur shook his head, tears escaping his closed eyes. ‘That’s not true. You’re wrong!’

 

‘Merlin only wished to keep you from harm, and how do you repay him for his love and devotion? You kill him!’

 

‘I didn’t kill him!’ he yelled internally.

 

‘No, I suppose not. He still breathes after all... for now.’ the unseen smirk in the voice’s tone was unmistakable. ‘But, with every passing heartbeat, he grows closer to death’s embrace. When he takes his final breath, it will be because of YOU!’

 

“Don’t you think I am aware of that?!” Arthur opened his eyes, realising the words he yelled weren’t just in his head.

 

“Sire?” said Jared, looking at him with concern. “Are you feeling alright, Your Highness?”

 

“I’m fine,” Arthur replied bluntly, hastily wiping away his tears. “How much farther till we reach your house?”

 

“We’re nearly there, Sire,” Jared said sympathetically.

 

Arthur simply nodded silently, continuing forward. He watched Noel as the giant of a man moved swiftly but delicately, taking care not to cause any unnecessary movement for Merlin. He was startled when he felt a nudge against his back.

“What is it, boy?” he asked, patting Samson’s cheek as the stallion’s head appeared over his shoulder. Samson snorted shaking his head towards Noel’s direction. “Don’t worry, boy. Merlin is going to be fine, you’ll see,” said Arthur, having trouble believing his own words. ‘He has to be.’

 

They continued walking for what seemed like an eternity to Arthur, but was in reality only five minutes. The King, transfixed by his thoughts, didn't even notice the others coming to a stop and nearly walked straight into Jared. They had arrived at a small cottage- a sturdy building made of thick logs. Its grass roof was so heavily compact, it could ward off even the heaviest rainfall. A small wooden fence encased it, along with a few chickens which were pecking away at the grass as they searched for insects and seeds. The whole place gave off a feeling of safety and comfort.

  
Arthur noticed that Noel was making his way towards the cottage with Merlin, while Jared stayed behind. He pulled Samson by his reins, moving towards the cottage himself only to be cut off by the large man blocking Arthur’s path. “My apologies, Sire, but I need to speak with you for a moment,” Jared said humbly.

Annoyed, Arthur tried to pass the wall of muscle only to be stopped a second time.  
  
“I cannot let you pass, before you hear what I have to say, Sire.” said the tall man, holding up a large hand. Arthur relented but couldn't ease the aggravation he knew was evident in his body language.

 

”Alright, I'll hear you out but please make it quick. Your brother himself said we should not waste time,” he said sternly.

 

Jared nodded in agreement. “The reason I need to speak with you is because my brother and our mother are druids. With magic being outlawed, as you have probably guessed, this poses a problem...” Arthur suddenly understood where this was going. “...therefore I must ask you, Sire, that in exchange for aiding you, you promise that you will not persecute my family once you have returned to Camelot,” said Jared, kneeling down in front of Arthur, though it did not make a difference because of his towering height, bringing him down just enough to be below Arthur’s eye level.

  
“I know that my life isn't much in the eyes of a King, but I would gladly lay it down to vouch for my mother and brother. He may not look like it, but both my brother and mother are gentle souls who wouldn't lay a finger on anyone, unless it was to help.” Arthur put his hand on Jared’s shoulder, motioning for him to stand up.   
  
“By my honour as a knight and the King, you have my word. And it is in my opinion, Jared that your life is worth more than that of half the nobles I have met in my lifetime. A man's worth isn't valued by what background he was born into, but by his deeds and whether he places others’ safety and well-being before his own,” said Arthur, giving the young man's shoulder a squeeze.  
  
“Thank you, sire. You are far more different than most Kings I've heard of, and I mean that in the best way,” Jared replied, grabbing Arthur and giving him a crushing bear hug, before taking Samson’s reins and motioning for Arthur to go towards the house.

 

He quickly caught up to Noel as he reached the porch. A beautiful woman appeared in the doorway. She looked younger than Arthur had expected by far.   
She didn't look like she was the mother of two full-grown men, though upon closer inspection, you could see that time had left its subtle marks on her.

 

Her long, curly auburn hair had streaks of grey which only accentuated her kind moss green eyes. Even though Jared had said their father was abusive, the light wrinkles in the corners of her eyes and around her mouth, showed that she was a person who had found great joy in the small things throughout her life.  
  
Arthur could see where the twins received their looks from. She smiled at him, but her face filled with worry upon laying her eyes on Merlin who was cradled gently in her son’s arms. “By the divine! What happened to him!?” she asked as she came closer, her eyes widening as she breathed out the word “Emrys” just softly enough that Arthur couldn't hear it.

 

“It was a hunting accident, mother. We must move quickly if we are to save him. He has lost a fair amount of blood,” replied Noel as he entered the house with his mother and Arthur following close behind.  
  
The cottage was a lot bigger on the inside compared to the outside. Various herbs hung on strings from the kitchen walls and all over the ceiling. There was a fire lit inside an elegant fireplace, and a pot was bubbling over it. Rabbit stew, Arthur guessed, was what was cooking, if the delicious aroma that filled his nostrils was anything to go by.  
  
“Place him on the table, Noel. Your Highness, if you would please wait outside...”

 

“It’s alright, mother, he knows,” Jared cut his mother off as he entered through the door. Both Noel and his mother looked from Jared to Arthur.

 

“Please help him? I don't know what I would do if I lost him,” Arthur pleaded helplessly. The woman nodded sympathetically.  
  
“We shall discuss this later. Jared, please fetch me a bowl of water and a clean cloth from the kitchen,” she said, and the tall man obeyed. “Noel, go crush two leaves of greenwarish, a leaf of sage, a twig of rosemary and elfroot and six blossoms of aloe vera into a paste, then bring it to me.” The twins’ mother gave orders better than any general Arthur had ever known, and the way she went about collecting everything she needed reminded Arthur of Gaius when he was busy preparing his many elixirs.  
  
“My name is Jennifer Caplan, Your Highness. Please pardon me for not introducing myself properly earlier,” she said, placing four candles around Merlin- one near his head, at the end by his feet and one at each side. She proceeded to lift Arthur’s cape over Merlin’s torso, stopping just below his navel.  
  
Dipping the cloth into the bowl of water, she started gently cleaning the area around the wound. Noel came over with a small bowl of green paste and handed it to his mother. “Alright, Noel, I need you to remove the bolt from his chest. Be gentle but remember as soon as you remove it, we have to act fast.” Noel nodded at his mother and went to stand at Merlin’s left.  
  
Arthur watched nervously as he reached over and gently started pulling at the bolt. He jumped, lurching forward when a pained groan escaped from Merlin, but was held back by Jared who placed a hand on his shoulder. The moment the bolt’s tip appeared, everything seemed to happen at once.  
  
Jennifer hastily smeared a generous amount of the green paste on the wound, then she and Noel placed both their hands an inch above Merlin’s chest and began chanting a spell in unison, “ _Natura Spiriti della, ascoltare la nostra invocazione e ci danno il potere di guarire questo uomo..._ ”The candles lit themselves and both Noel and Jennifer’s eyes started to shine gold, their hair and clothing fluttering as though a wind was blowing lightly over them.  
  
“ _...Spiriti di acqua e aria, vi chiediamo di purificare il suo corpo e reintegrarlo con ciò che è stato perduto e per la sua interezza..._ ” Arthur stared in awe as the colour returned to Merlin’s body and he seemed to be breathing deeper. “ _...Spiriti della terra riempiono questo corpo con il tuo potere e lasciare debolezza essere esiliato e sostituito con la tua forza..._ ” The house began to shake as small tremors seemed to pass through the area.  
  
“ _...E infine dagli Spiriti del fuoco, le forze della vita e distruzione stessa, vi chiediamo di brillare la vostra luce attraverso questo uomo e ricostituire la sua forza vitale e scacciare le ombre di morte..._ ” Light emanated from their palms and their eyes shone brighter. “ _...Concedere la nostra richiesta ora e per sempre più._ ”

 

Their eyes stopped glowing, the candle flames extinguished themselves, the tremors ceased and the invisible wind that blew over the two druids died down. Arthur stood staring at them in amazement. Yet the most miraculous part was when Merlin’s eyes fluttered open and he sat up, looking around the room before locking eyes with Arthur, and his face lit up.

  
It was a sight Arthur had feared he would never see again. He looked at Jennifer who nodded, giving him the go-ahead, and made his way towards Merlin, throwing his arms around him and pulling him into a tight embrace. Merlin returned the hug as fresh tears cascaded down both their faces.

 

Jennifer motioned for her boys to follow her outside to give the two of them some privacy, smiling warmly in their direction before she stepped outside.  
  
“I thought I had lost you,” Arthur sobbed as he let go of Merlin and cupped the warlock’s face in his right palm, looking lovingly into his azure eyes, happy in the knowledge that it wouldn't be the last time he got to see them flicker with life.

 

Merlin leaned into the King’s palm, placing his own hand over it. A radiant smile adorned his face. “You're not getting rid of me that easily,” he said cheekily as he wiped some of Arthur’s tears with his other hand.   
  
The King’s eyes moved to where the green paste had covered the wound. There was nothing there, not even a scar. The paste had vanished when the spell was completed and Arthur ran his fingers over the soft skin, causing goosebumps to rise over Merlin’s body. “How do you feel, love?” he asked.

 

Merlin smiled widely, taking a deep breath. “Better than I have in years!”  
  
Arthur looked at the blood stained cape covering Merlin from the waist down. It was the only thing that held evidence of what happened, and Arthur couldn't decide whether he wanted to burn it, or keep it as a reminder of almost losing his soul mate. “I don't suppose you know any spells on how to make clothes appear out of thin air, do you?” Arthur asked, tugging at the cape. “Not that I mind you staying the way you are,” he grinned.  
  
A deep blush spread across Merlin’s cheeks as he suddenly became very self-conscious. “I’ve not been back from the dead for more than two minutes, and already all you can think about is getting into my pants!”

 

“You aren’t wearing any pants,” Arthur retorted, raising a sly eyebrow.

 

 “I will be, in a moment.” Merlin held the cape around his waist as he got off of the table. “ _Vestiti Appaiono._ ” His eyes flashed gold and his clothes materialised on the table. Merlin looked at Arthur who looked at the garments, wide-eyed.

 

“I know. It’ll take a while getting used to it,” Merlin chuckled bashfully.

 

“Compared to what I saw those two do, this is like pulling a coin out of someone’s ear,” replied Arthur, looking at Merlin with a smile. “Why don't you get dressed and I'll wait for you outside, love.” Arthur gave Merlin a kiss on the cheek, before he pulled him into another tight hug. “Don’t ever scare me like that again,” he whispered into Merlin’s ear.

 

“I promise, my love. I don't ever want to see you hurt like that again,” Merlin whispered back as he placed small kisses in Arthur’s neck.

 

“You're unbelievable, Merlin. You were the one with a bolt stuck in your chest and you don’t want to see  _me_  hurt again?!” Arthur laughed as he pressed his lips to Merlin’s. “Don't ever change who you are, alright? Now go get dressed. It’s almost dark and we still have to get back to Camelot before they send out a search party,” he said, making his way towards the door, but not before he playfully slapped Merlin’s arse, eliciting a small yelp from him who in turn threw the bundled up cape at his head and chased him out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter five... Finally. I suffered a bout of writer's block with this one, so please, any suggestions on changes to the story or improvements would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to drop a comment when you get the chance. After-all, one cannot improve without feedback :P
> 
> Enjoy ^3^
> 
> And thanks again to my beta reader ladysofhousen for her help in editing mistakes :)
> 
> Merlin belongs to BBC

Arthur narrowly escaped the balled up flying cape as he ducked outside, laughing. He saw Jennifer and her sons chatting amongst themselves quietly, while sitting on a few makeshift benches made from a fallen tree, and made his way towards them.

 

 They fell silent as Arthur approached, weary of what was going to happen next. “No amount of words or gold is enough to express my gratitude. You saved him and brought him back to me. How can I ever repay you?” he said, hugging Jennifer and shaking the twins’ hands enthusiastically.  
  
“There is no need for thanks, Your Highness. As I understand it, I owe you for saving Jared’s life today,” she said as she took her son’s hand in hers.

 

“Quite frankly, m’lady, he saved me. So it would seem that I am still in your debt,” Arthur chuckled.

 

A nervous look crossed Jennifer’s features before she stood up and started to speak. “Your Highness, we are well aware of what happens to those who practise sorcery in Camelot. I know that we have no right to, but...”  
  
Arthur cut her off mid-sentence, raising his hand. “M’lady, you need not worry about anything happening to you or your sons.” He grasped her hand in both of his, hoping to reassure her. “You have my eternal gratitude. If there is ever anything you need, know that the gates of Camelot will always be open to you and your boys,” he said, patting her hand once more before letting it go. Her face relaxed and the tension in her body eased, relief flowing through her.  
  
Merlin appeared on the porch, fully clothed, gingerly making his way towards Arthur without so much as a limp or wince in his steps. Arthur thought back to his childhood, asking his father why magic had been outlawed, after a boy no older than sixteen was sentenced to burn at the stake for being caught using magic.

 

Arthur was five years old. Uther had spent the entire afternoon telling Arthur about how sorcerers were vile and wicked people who had been corrupted by their lust for power and did not deserve any mercy, and that magic was used to destroy and harm those who were unlucky enough to cross a sorcerer’s path.   
  
Uther never bothered to mention that magic could be used to heal and create. He had poisoned the minds of the people of Camelot into hating the unexplained.

 

Looking at Merlin and the others, he only saw kind people who would much rather help someone in need than see them suffer. He did not see the monsters his father made him believe they were.  
  
“Merlin, this is Jennifer Caplan and her sons, Jared and Noel. If it weren't for them, I would be making funeral plans while riding back to Camelot.” Arthur took Merlin’s hand in his, kissing his knuckles lightly, making no attempt to hide his affection and causing Merlin to blush.

 

“I’ve already met the twins from your earlier encounter. Sorry about the bump on your head,” said Merlin, smiling apologetically, a faint blush across his cheeks.

 

“It was you who caused me to trip?” asked Noel, looking dubiously at Merlin as he nodded.

 

“Thank you kindly for saving me, m’lady,” said Merlin, moving to shake Jennifer’s hand, only to be pulled into a motherly hug.  
  
“You are very welcome, Emrys,” she whispered in his ear. “It was my pleasure to help someone in need. It’s reassuring to see that I haven’t lost my touch concerning healing spells at my age.” She smiled warmly, leaving Merlin looking sheepishly at her.

  
“We have to get going if we want to make it back home before dark, I’m afraid,” Arthur remarked, looking at the sun above the horizon- a bright orange glow as it usually was a half hour before disappearing behind the mountains.

 

“We would be happy to escort you, Sire,” offered Jared, standing up from the log he was sitting on.  
  
“Thank you so much for the offer, but you have already done more than enough for us. We'll manage perfectly fine on our own from here,” Arthur kindly replied. “Besides, your mother probably went through a lot of trouble preparing her stew for you to have to eat it cold.” Jennifer’s eyes went wide and she ran to the house, yelling something about going to burn the house down someday.  
  
Jared went off to fetch Samson who was busy happily munching away on a few carrots and apples which he had left for him earlier, whinnying in disapproval as he was pulled away from his meal. “Oh come now, boy. There is more than enough for you to eat back in Camelot,” said Jared as he patted the stallion’s thick neck.  
  
Samson lovingly bumped his head into Merlin as he came over, prompting the warlock to scratch him behind the ears. “It seems you weren’t the only one worried about me, isn't that right, boy?” Merlin chuckled when Samson nodded vigorously, his long dark mane waving in the air.

 

“It’s because you spoil him so much when you're at the stables,” Arthur teased. Merlin responded by sticking out his tongue. 

“Hey, it’s you who tells me to make sure the stables are always clean. Besides, Samson is the only one who is always glad to see me. Of course I spoil him!” Merlin replied, winking at the King.

“Well, Sire, I wish you both well on your journey back. I best go make sure my mother actually doesn't burn the house down!” chuckled Noel, shaking both Arthur and Merlin’s hands, before walking off towards the house.  
  
Arthur mounted Samson and held his hand out to Merlin- who gladly took it- hoisting him up onto the saddle behind him. “Look after yourself, Jared. Remember what I said earlier- the gates of Camelot will always be open to good people such as you and your family.” Arthur smiled as the taller man grasped his hand and gave it a firm shake.

 

“Thank you, Sire,” Jared replied, giving a low bow. “Take care of this one, Arthur Pendragon. One doesn't find love like this very often,” he said, moving his gaze to Merlin. “And make sure the King doesn't do anything stupid, like going hunting alone again, will you?”

 

“Oh I can't guarantee anything concerning his stupidity, but I'll try my best,” Merlin replied, smiling cheekily as he hugged Arthur tightly, holding him close.

 

“Farewell, Sire,” laughed Jared while waving at them as Samson galloped away into the forest.

 

            *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *

 

“Face it, Arthur, we’re lost.” Merlin smiled teasingly, getting off of Samson and heading into the bushes to relieve his bladder.

 

“Oh please, Merlin, I am the King. And as such, I have an innate sense of direction,” Arthur said, looking about quickly to figure out where they were, but Merlin couldn’t see him.

 

“Well, if it’s anything like your innate sense of cooking, then we are in trouble.” Merlin’s voice sounded from behind a tree, followed by the sound of a belt buckle being clasped shut. “You know, I can use m-”

 

“That won’t be necessary, love,” Arthur cut Merlin off, holding out his hand to hoist him back onto the saddle. Merlin raised his brow dubiously as he got back on Samson’s back. They remained quiet as they continued riding on.

 

The forest grew darker as the sunlight dimmed in the sky with every passing second.

 

“ _Illuminare,_ ” whispered Merlin, casting a floating ball of light above them.

 

“What did you do that for?” Arthur asked irritably.

 

“Well, I thought you would appreciate some light so you don’t miss the tree that looks like a woman with large breasts again,” said Merlin, pointing to a large tree just ahead of them.

 

“Again? What are you talking about?” he said, looking at the tree.

 

“You seem to be quite fond of it, seeing as you keep bringing us back here to look at it over and over,” Merlin said sarcastically. “We would be home by now if you’d just let me-”

 

“NO, Merlin!” Arthur snapped, turning his head to find a hurt expression etched on Merlin’s features.

 

“Fine, then. Have fun trying to find your way back home in the dark, on your own,” the young warlock huffed, sliding off Samson’s back and starting to walk away in the opposite direction.

 

“Merlin, wait!” said Arthur, pulling the stallion’s reins and directing him towards Merlin.

 

“What for? To let you yell at me?” Merlin said, keeping his gaze firmly in front of him as he walked on, a single angry tear escaping his eyes.

 

“I didn’t mean to snap at you. Please, just wait for a second, will you?” Arthur said, getting off Samson himself and hurrying towards Merlin.

 

Merlin stopped after hearing the thud of his boots landing on the forest ground. He shut his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder, refusing to look at Arthur. “You’re ashamed of me, aren’t you? Ashamed of my magic.” Merlin flinched slightly at the feeling of strong hands cupping his face. He opened his eyes to find Arthur’s intense gaze staring back at him.

 

“Please don’t ever think that again!” said Arthur, smashing his lips against Merlin’s, giving him a deep kiss. They pulled apart, breathing a little heavier. “I could never be ashamed of you.”

 

“Then what’s the problem?” asked Merlin, his eyes downcast as he placed his hands over Arthur’s.

 

“I don’t know myself, to be honest,” said Arthur with a nervous chuckle. “I guess it’s the fact that I’m not used to this.” He motioned towards the sphere of light floating overhead.

 

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with it an hour ago,” Merlin said softly.

 

“An hour ago you were busy bleeding to death in front of me. Forgive me for not paying attention to the gibberish being mumbled, while images of standing by your graveside flashed through my mind.” Arthur said irritably.

 

“Well, how will you get used to it if you don’t let me use it around you?” Merlin said, raising his angry gaze, locking his eyes with Arthur’s. “Or was everything you said before I lost consciousness just a lie to ease your guilt?!” he yelled as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

 

“If we approach Camelot with a ball of magic light floating about, the guards would shoot first and ask questions later,” Arthur said, ignoring the pained ache in his chest at Merlin’s words, trying to caress his cheek, only to have his hands slapped away.

 

“Bollocks!” yelled Merlin, flashes of gold visible in his sapphire eyes.  “That excuse is as weak as the one you gave me when I asked to go with you this morning!” The gold in his eyes shone brighter. “You think I’m that big of a moron to openly use magic near the walls of Camelot?” The wind started picking up around them, swirling around Merlin.

 

Arthur looked down, unable to face him, shame washing over him and clutching at his insides. The wind suddenly died down, causing him to look back up. “You’re afraid of me, aren’t you?” Merlin asked sadly.

 

Arthur shook his head. “No, I’m afraid  _for_  you,” he said, moving towards Merlin and pulling him into a tight embrace, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “My father spent years drilling hate and malice towards magic into the hearts of every man in Camelot. Including myself.”

 

“That’s not true,” Merlin sighed, lifting his hands to return the hug.

 

“It  _is_  true. I was ready for blood when you told me a sorcerer had enchanted you! The first sign of magic I see, all my instincts scream to kill.” Arthur tightened his grip, digging his fingers into Merlin’s back. “I nearly lost you. I don’t ever want to be in that position again, knowing I was the reason you came to harm.”

 

“Arthur, do you really think this is my first time to the ball?” Merlin chuckled. “I have used magic to navigate my way in and out of Camelot numerous times. There are spells that are a lot less conspicuous than a ball of light,” he said, stroking Arthur’s hair. “I know how to take care of myself.”

 

Arthur pulled back slowly, looking Merlin in the eye, a faint smile playing on his lips. “Now will you stop being a stubborn git and let me help get us home? I’m starving...” Merlin said, as Arthur’s own stomach growled in agreement, “...and it would seem, so are you,” he smiled, poking Arthur in the belly.

 

Arthur nodded and the two made their way back towards Samson. As he climbed on the saddle, he pulled Merlin up, seating him in front of himself. Arthur snaked his right arm around Merlin’s waist and pulled him close, clicking his tongue, motioning Samson to start walking.

 

He tightened his grip around Merlin, planting a soft kiss on the back of his neck, “Sorry for being such-”

 

“A royal prat? Don’t worry, love, I’ll get you back for it soon enough,” said Merlin, turning his head towards Arthur, a devious grin spreading over his full lips. Arthur gulped audibly, eliciting a soft chuckle from him.

 

“So, how are you going to help us find our way back home?”

 

“Do you trust me?” Merlin asked softly.

 

“With every fibre of my being,” Arthur replied, placing a gentle kiss on the exposed skin of Merlin’s shoulder, sending shivers running up the warlock’s spine.

 

“Take my hand,” he said, nudging Arthur’s hand with his. Merlin felt him slowly close his hand over his, squeezing gently to let him know he’s ready. “ _Da Nobis In Tenebris Videre Potest_ ”

 

Arthur felt his eyes tingle slightly, before the darkness faded away and his vision became sharper. “Merlin, what did you do?” he asked in amazement.

 

“I made us able to see in the dark,” the warlock replied, the blush on his face evident in his voice.

 

“This is amazing, love,” said the King, his voice filled with admiration.

 

“Not about to soil yourself then, are you?” Merlin teased.

 

“No need to be a smart arse, Merlin. You’ve made your point, but how is seeing in the dark going to help us get home?” Arthur inquired, pinching Merlin’s side.

 

Merlin jumped slightly at the tickling pinch, as his eyes flashed once more, making a glowing trail spawn on the ground in front of them. “Does that answer your question? And no, no-one else but us can see the glowing trail,” said Merlin, pulling Arthur’s arm tighter around him. “Now, just shut up and hold me, and let Samson follow the path,” he finished, resting his head against Arthur’s chest.

 

“You are a cheeky little shit, you know that?” Arthur said, placing a kiss against the warlock’s head.

 

“That’s why you love me,” Merlin smiled, giving Arthur’s hand a squeeze. The King smiled broadly at his manservant- his warlock- and shook his head.

 

‘That is indeed one of many reasons,’ he thought, clicking his tongue and signalling for Samson to move into a gallop. With the night vision and glowing trail, they would be home in no time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin make it back to Camelot, and Arthur wants a bath :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than anticipated :P Anyway, enjoy and please let me know what you think ;)  
> A big thank you to my beta reader ladysofhousen for her wonderful help :D 
> 
> Merlin belongs to BBC

The sun had already set almost an hour before they arrived back in Camelot, the spells Merlin had cast wearing off when they neared the walls. As they entered the castle’s courtyard, knights swarmed Arthur and Merlin.

 

“Sire, we were just about to send out a search party to come look for you. Where have you been all this time?” asked Sir Leon as he came up to Arthur.  
  
“I just went hunting today that’s all, Leon, nothing important to concern yourself with,” said Arthur, smiling at his best friend and fellow knight, before dismounting from Samson.

 

“Another unsuccessful attempt then, Sire? I cannot help but notice the obvious lack of game,” Leon said, raising a teasing brow.

 

“I saw a magnificent beast but it ran away when I reached for my crossbow. We lost track of time while trying to locate it. I’m sorry if we caused you any distress, my friend,” Arthur retorted as he clapped Leon on the back.

 

“Well, if you didn’t manage to kill anything, then where did that blood come from?” Leon was pointing to the cape Merlin was holding. Merlin stared at Arthur, his expression practically screaming ‘What now?’  
  
“It’s nothing to worry about, Leon.” Arthur smiled reassuringly. Leon raised his eyebrow in suspicion before he dropped whatever he was about to ask, smiling as he walked off shaking his head. “Come on, Merlin. Let’s find something to eat, and then head to my chambers. I need to take a long hot bath and put today’s excitement behind me,” Arthur continued, holding his hand out to Merlin, as he started walking up the steps.   
  
Guinevere came up to them as they passed her while making their way down the corridor. “Merlin, where have you been? I went looking for you, but Gaius told me that you had the day off. I started to get worried when you weren’t back at sundown. I heard Leon tell Elyan that he saw you holding a cape covered in blood when you arrived!” she said, giving him a hug and smiling at Arthur.   
  
“I’m fine, Gwen, honestly. I just went hunting with Arthur.” Merlin knew Gwen could tell he was lying a little, but she let it go after looking them both up and down, satisfied that he and Arthur were both in one piece. Arthur hid his injury from her, strategically placing his hand over the cut in his arm by folding his arms over his chest.

  
“Guinevere, would you be so kind as to bring a large plate of food to my chambers while Merlin runs a bath for me, please?” he asked before she could interrogate Merlin any further, smiling his charming smile.

 

“Of course, Sire. I will see to it immediately,” she replied with a curtsey and hastily walked off to the kitchen.  
  
Once they reached Arthur’s bed chamber, Arthur closed the door and put his arms around Merlin from behind, giving him a kiss on the neck. “Know a spell to make the bathtub go fill itself?” asked Arthur, gently nibbling Merlin’s earlobe.   
  
Merlin gasped in delight. “I-I do, but I think it would give a few people a fright if they saw a bathtub running through the corridors on its own!” Arthur chuckled at that, imagining most of the castle staff running away in terror upon seeing the tub running down the halls. “I do, however, know a spell I think you'll quite like.”

 

 Merlin smiled at him over his shoulder, moving towards the tub, stretching his hand out above it. “ _Calda Profumo Acqua._ ” Arthur saw Merlin’s eyes flash a beautiful gold and the bathtub started filling with steaming water, a pleasant aroma filling the air.

 

“You made the water smell like spring flowers?” he asked, coming over to test it. “It’s even the perfect temperature.”  
  
“You didn't think that I ran up and down all these stairs carrying two pails of water at a time all these years, did you?” Merlin smiled.

 

“I knew you were cheating in a way. No one could have filled this tub without being exhausted afterwards. I just thought you had help,” Arthur said as he started taking off his armour. Merlin stood glued to the spot, admiring the sight unfolding before him.  
  
The chainmail dropped to the floor with a metallic clink, followed by the two boots that got kicked off and hit the side of the cupboard with a thud. Arthur crossed his arms and started removing his shirt, muscles rippling as he flexed, pulling the shirt up and over his head and dropping it to the floor. He turned his head, facing Merlin. “Aren’t you going to join me, love? Or are you just going to stand there staring at me?” Arthur moved towards Merlin while undoing his belt, dropping it as he reached him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. His hands snaked up Merlin’s sides, eliciting a moan from him, and moved behind his neck undoing his neckerchief.  
  
It fell from Merlin’s neck, revealing his pale collarbone. Arthur wasted no time covering it in gentle kisses. He moved his hands underneath Merlin’s shirt, sliding them sensually up his chest, taking a nipple between his index finger and thumb and lightly pinching it. Merlin gasped, his eyes flashing gold, and the rest of their clothes fell to the floor in tatters.  
  
Arthur stepped back, looking at the remnants of cloth lying at their feet and smiled as he stared at Merlin. He admired how Merlin’s body had changed since he first saw him. All the manual labour had caused his slender frame to gain a fair amount of muscle, his pectoral and abdominal muscle rippling with every breath he took.

 

His legs and arse were well toned from all the running, walking and climbing. Arthur couldn’t help giving his lover a lusty once-over. Merlin stared back with a hungry glint in his eyes, pulling him in for another more passionate kiss. The King placed his hands over the warlock’s firm arse and lifted him up, their cocks rubbing against each other.  
  
He made his way to the bath, holding the slender warlock in his strong arms, breaking their kiss long enough to see where he was going, so they wouldn't fall while climbing into the bathtub. The heat felt heavenly against their bodies as Arthur sat down, submerging them halfway into the water. Merlin moved to grab a pitcher and filled it, only to empty it over Arthur’s head, causing his golden bangs to fall over his forehead.  
  
He pushed them away from Arthur’s eyes, cupping the King’s face in his hands, before giving him a quick peck on the lips. Arthur raised his right hand to Merlin’s face and gently traced his thumbs over the raven haired warlock’s lips. Merlin sighed softly. He took a sponge and started to wash Arthur’s shoulders, moving down to his arms, stopping short of the wound on his left arm.

 

“Does it hurt, love?” Merlin asked tracing the scab lightly with his fingers.   
  
“A little, but I’ve been through worse. Your touch seems to chase the pain away, though,” Arthur smiled as he laced his fingers with Merlin’s.

 

Merlin placed his hand over the wound, whispering an incantation, “ _Guarire Tagliare._ ” Arthur watched as light shone from Merlin’s palm, feeling a warm sensation as the pain disappeared completely. Merlin lifted his hand, revealing the cut- now healed perfectly with not even so much as a scar.  
  
Arthur looked Merlin in the eyes as he pulled him in for another kiss, their tongues insistent against each other. Merlin explored Arthur’s body with his hands, sliding them over his rippling pectorals and abs, before he encased Arthur’s cock in his right palm. Breaking the kiss, he bit Arthur’s lower lip playfully as he pulled away.

 

“God, you are beautiful, Merlin,” Arthur whispered lovingly, as he stared into Merlin’s eyes.

 

Merlin blushed, snaking his arms slowly around the King’s neck, making his next move all the more surprising as he grabbed Arthur by the back of his head and pulled him in for a rough, passionate kiss.  
  
One would never guess by looking at him that Merlin, who was always so kind and gentle, would be the aggressive one in the bedroom. He broke the kiss, hungrily biting and sucking along the King’s neck, while moving down to his collarbone. From there he moved to Arthur’s chest and took one of his nipples into his mouth, nipping and sucking at it while playing with the other between the nimble fingers of his left hand.

“Oh yesss. Just like that,” Arthur hissed, rubbing the warlock’s smooth, toned back in encouragement.

  
He moaned loudly as Merlin bit a little harder, causing pleasure to erupt throughout his whole body. “Oh God, Merlin, you don’t know what you’re doing to me,” Arthur growled.

 

“Does that mean I’m doing something right?” Merlin grinned mischievously, looking up from Arthur’s chest, before being pulled up into another deep kiss.

 

“Is that enough to answer your question?” Arthur asked, breathing heavily as he broke the kiss.  
  
“Plenty,” smiled Merlin.

 

Right then, the door swung open and Guinevere walked in carrying a tray filled with grapes, cheese, half a loaf of bread and some wine. “I’m sorry sire, but I couldn't find any cooked meat, so you’ll have to-” She stopped dead in her tracks, almost dropping the tray of food when she caught sight of the two of them sitting in the bathtub, Merlin completely naked on top off Arthur.  
  
“I-I-I’m so sorry, Your H-Highness, I d-d-didn’t r-realise you were b-busy. I s-should have knocked...” she stammered, not sure where to look, as a deep blush crept over her cheeks.

 

“No trouble at all, Gwen, there’s no harm done. You can just set the tray on the table, thank you,” Arthur said nonchalantly, smiling kindly at her, as though she had just walked in on him doing paperwork. The blush that spread all the way up to Merlin’s ears was almost as priceless as the look on his face, staring at Gwen like a bewildered deer.  
  
Guinevere set the tray down, giving a rushed curtsey, before hastily exiting the room and closing the door behind her. She leaned against the wall for a moment, fanning herself with her hands and sighing loudly in relief, before composing herself and quickly scampering down the corridor.   
  
“Well, if people weren't aware of our relationship, they definitely will be, come morning,” Arthur chuckled. Merlin’s blush had subsided from his face, but his ears were still glowing a brilliant red.

“ _Sigillare Porta!_ ” Merlin muttered, as Arthur saw his eyes flash and heard every lock clacking shut, sealing the door. “There, now we won't have any further interruptions,” Merlin grinned, a lustful glint in his eyes. He placed his arms around Arthur’s neck, leaning in to kiss him passionately, all the while grinding their hips together. Within moments, both their members stood at full mast, the way they did before Gwen’s interruption.  
  
Arthur cupped Merlin’s buttocks, giving them a squeeze. The warlock reacted by increasing the speed of his gyrating hips, moaning into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur proceeded to move his hand towards Merlin’s crevice, only to have his hand slapped away.

“Oi! What was that f-” Arthur’s words were cut off by Merlin covering his mouth with his own.

 

“I told you I’d get you back.” said Merlin, his voice in a low feral growl, pulling Arthur by his hair, biting him hard on the neck and sucking loudly. Arthur writhed in pleasure, unsure how he would cover the resulting marks on his skin, come morning.

 

Merlin continued his assault on the King’s neck, sliding his other hand over Arthur’s muscled torso, towards his throbbing cock. The King waited in anticipation, only to feel Merlin’s hand glide past his pulsing eight inch member. “I’ll teach you to doubt me,” he whispered in Arthur’s ear, as he reached the King’s own sculpted buttocks, thrusting a finger inside his opening.

 

Arthur jerked, surprised by the sudden- but not unwelcome- intrusion. He looked at Merlin in time to see the warlock’s eyes flash again, feeling a slick sensation cover his entrance. He moaned audibly when Merlin inserted another finger, the magical lubricant preventing any discomfort when he started thrusting them in and out at a slow pace, causing Arthur to squirm in delight. The warlock covered the King’s lips with his own, stifling another moan, letting it vibrate in his airway.

 

Arthur gasped, breaking the passionate kiss, feeling Merlin insert a third finger inside him, stretching him, preparing him. He reached down to stroke himself, but felt his arms pulled above his head by an unseen force.

 

Arthur looked up at Merlin, whose eyes were glowing gold, lips curled into a devious grin. “Huh-uh-uh, I can’t punish you when you have use of your hands, now, can I?” he said, kissing Arthur, biting and tugging at his lower lip as he pulled back.

 

“I knew all sorcerers were evil,” Arthur said in a hoarse voice, smiling as shivers ran through him, while Merlin kissed along his neck, chest and abdomen. He wrapped his other hand around the King’s throbbing shaft, running his tongue over the head, savouring the salty-sweet taste of arousal leaking from the tip. “Oh fuck!” Arthur breathed out, his cock twitching in Merlin’s grasp.

 

Merlin smiled, pulling back Arthur’s foreskin and rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head. “Evil, am I? Well then, let’s just see how vile I can be,” he smirked, his eyes flashing gold once more, as the sensation of hands rubbing and stroking sensually washed over Arthur’s skin. He gasped when he felt one of the invisible hands lightly pinch and pull on his right nipple.

 

“You torturous little- Ah!” Arthur’s breath hitched, as Merlin engulfed his entire length, swallowing his cock all the way to the base. “Oh fuck, Merlin!” he huffed, his breathing ragged and eyes rolling back in their sockets.

 

“Mhmmmm,” Merlin moaned, running his tongue along and over the glans, while bobbing up and down on Arthur’s shaft. He withdrew his fingers from Arthur’s hole, leaving the King feeling empty, lifting his legs and pushing them up towards his shoulders, folding him into half.

 

Merlin let his cock slip from his mouth, the throbbing member slapping against Arthur’s stomach as it sprang loose from Merlin’s lips. The warlock moved back up, smashing his lips against the King’s.

 

Arthur’s arousal grew as he tasted himself in Merlin’s mouth, their tongues wrestling vigorously, trying to gain dominance over the other. Merlin broke the kiss, his full lips red and swollen. “You ready for this?” Merlin growled, rubbing his cock up and down between Arthur’s crevice.

 

“Oh fuck yes!” Arthur managed to say through a shudder. Merlin smiled, pulling back. Arthur whimpered in protest, before feeling his arse being lifted higher, a warm, wet sensation spreading from his hole, up his perineum and all the way to his large full balls. He looked down to find Merlin’s sapphire eyes staring right back at him, lust shimmering in his gaze as he probed Arthur’s opening with his tongue.

 

“For goodness sake, Merlin, will you please stop teasing, and just fuck me already!” Arthur said, gasping as he felt one of the invisible hands wrap around his cock, and start stroking him at a maddening, torturously slow pace.

 

“Sorry, Sire, but I’ll be giving the orders tonight,” Merlin whispered seductively, licking his way up Arthur’s scrotum, taking one of the large testicles into his mouth. He sucked on it, letting it slip out with a pop, before sitting upright and giving Arthur a hard smack on his arse as he positioned himself at the King’s hole.

 

“OH FUCK!” Arthur yelled, as Merlin thrust all eight inches of his cock inside him with one quick movement, the hairs at the base of his cock tickling Arthur’s arse.

He gave the King’s arse another slap, leaving a red mark on the smooth skin, as he started moving his hips back and forth.

 

“Ah-ah-ah uhmmmm,” Arthur moaned, shutting his eyes tight at the mixture of pain and pleasure washing through him, flexing his buttocks. Merlin grunted and growled like a feral wolf, quickening the pace of his thrusts, his hips slapping against Arthur’s arse as he ploughed into him. “Oh fuck, harder. Pound me HARDER!” Arthur huffed.

 

Merlin complied with Arthur’s request, humping faster and harder, his breathing growing heavier and more rapid, sweat glistening in the candle light on his pale skin. He bent down, bucking his hips violently into is lover, covering Arthur’s mouth in his and giving him a rough kiss.

 

Merlin ceased his movements, sensing the approach of Arthur’s climax, his eyes flashing to still the invisible hands stroking over his lover. The King looked at him, his cheeks flushed and his breathing heavy, puzzled as to why Merlin had stopped.

 

“We can’t have you finishing so soon, Your Highness.” Merlin smiled deviously, panting heavily as drops of sweat dripped from his brow and over his pale toned body.

 

He wrapped his palm around Arthur’s cock, spreading the arousal leaking from the tip evenly over the head with his thumb. Merlin resumed moving his hips after a minute, thrusting hard into the King, while stroking his achingly hard member. “Please, Merlin, let me use my hands? I beg of you!” Arthur pleaded, squirming against his magical bonds.

 

The young warlock smiled. “Have you learned your lesson then, Sire?”

 

“Yes, yes I have! Just please release me from these restraints.” Arthur writhed, as Merlin slowly stroked his throbbing cock.

 

“Mhm, I’m not entirely convinced,” he said, taking one of the King’s nipples between his fingers, pinching it lightly.

 

“Oh for heaven’s sake, I’m sorry! I was wrong, alright?” Arthur whimpered, shuddering at the sensual touches.

 

“Wrong? About what?” Merlin asked, a devilish smirk playing across his lips, thrusting hard into the King once more.

 

“About everything! For doubting you, for fearing you when you have done nothing but proven your loyalty and devotion, time and time again. For-” Arthur’s word were smothered by Merlin, planting a gentle, loving, passionate kiss on his lips.

 

“You had me at sorry,” Merlin said softly, his eyes glowing briefly as Arthur felt the invisible ties disappear. The warlock placed a chaste kiss on the King’s lips, the aggressive, dominant demeanour replaced with a gentler, more loving one.

 

Merlin slipped out of Arthur, his own erect cock slapping against his stomach, and lowered him back into the warm sweet smelling water. The King placed a hand behind Merlin’s neck, pulling him gently into another kiss, pouring all his love and desire into the gesture.  Merlin returned the kiss eagerly, moving over Arthur and straddling his hips, without breaking their lip-lock.

 

Arthur slid his hands down Merlin’s back, gently cupping his perky rump, eliciting a low moan from his lover. Merlin ground his arse on to Arthur’s lap, feeling the King’s cock slide up and down his crevice, slicking his entrance with its dripping arousal.

 

Arthur moved his right hand towards the centre of Merlin’s buttocks, spreading his precum evenly as he slid his middle finger up and down between the two perfect mounds. Merlin gasped, breathing in from his nose, when he felt the finger enter him, and pushed his hips back, forcing it deeper. He felt Arthur smile into their kiss, before inserting another finger.

  
Merlin moaned loudly, breaking the kiss and arching his back, as Arthur started moving his fingers in and out of him. “I want- I need you- inside me, Arthur,” Merlin gasped, sliding Arthur’s fingers out of him. He leaned down and gave Arthur a deep kiss, positioning the tip of Arthur’s length at his hole, and slowly lowered himself onto it. Both men gasped, Arthur’s cock slipping past the tight ring of muscles in Merlin’s arse.  
  
Merlin stayed still for a moment, growing accustomed to the impressive girth inside him, and slowly began to rock his hips back and forth. The warlock revelled in the knowledge, that he was the cause of the look of pure bliss visible on the King’s face. Arthur wrapped his hand around Merlin’s length, stroking him in rhythm with his motions.  
  
Arthur let go of Merlin’s cock, leaning forward to hug the warlock close as he began thrusting upwards with enthusiasm to meet Merlin’s downward movements. Merlin gripped Arthur’s hair and pulled his head back, planting a long, passionate kiss on Arthur’s lips as both of them breathed heavily through their nostrils. Their tongues fought for supremacy, bringing each other over the edge, as they reached their climax almost simultaneously.  
  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK!” said Merlin as his seed erupted from his throbbing member, landing all over Arthur’s chest and stomach, the last of it dribbling down his shaft and over his balls. Merlin felt Arthur’s cock grow rigid, twitching and pulsing as it deposited his seed, coating his insides. They both panted heavily, Arthur’s softening member slipping out of him with ease.

 

Merlin melted into Arthur’s embrace, both of them basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. They kissed each other tenderly before washing themselves thoroughly and climbing out of the tub. Merlin made the water disappear from the tub and dried them off with a quick spell, not bothering to get dressed as they climbed on to the King’s bed.  
  
They lay nude on the soft mattress, eating some of the food Gwen had brought for them earlier. Arthur lay with his head in Merlin’s lap, while he fed him grapes and lovingly stroked his golden locks. With their hunger sated and thirst quenched, they climbed under the covers to retire for the night. Arthur draped his arm over Merlin as they spooned together, pulling and hugging him close.  
  
“I thought I'd lost you today, love,” he said sadly, kissing the back of Merlin’s neck.

 

“For a moment, I thought so too,” Merlin exhaled softly, snuggling deeper into Arthur’s embrace. “I thought I had died after everything around me went dark, but I could hear you calling out to me, telling me to hold on.” Merlin turned to face Arthur, cupping his face with his palm, stroking his cheek tenderly with his thumb.  
  
He looked solemnly at Arthur. “I thought that after I’d told you what I was, you'd have left me to die, but you surprised me by staying by my side through it all. Do you hate me for doubting you?” Merlin asked, looking away, not wanting to meet Arthur’s gaze. The king, surprising him yet again, took his chin gently in his hand, turning his face to look him in the eye. There was no trace of anger or disappointment in Arthur’s expression as he leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Merlin's forehead.  
  
“I could never hate you, love,” he said, placing a kiss on the warlock’s lips. “Heck, Merlin, if it were the other way around, I would have been terrified to tell you too. How could you not doubt me, when you knew the way I had been brought up? So don't beat yourself up about it any further, alright?” Arthur stroked Merlin’s raven hair, smiling at him.

 

“Alright,” Merlin smiled back.

 

“Oh and Merlin...”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You make one very handsome stag, just so you know,” Arthur said, winking at Merlin who only smiled, his trademark blush spreading over his cheeks.  
  
Merlin turned around, resuming their spooning position. He laced his fingers with Arthur's, holding both their hands close to his chest. “I love you, Arthur Pendragon, with all my heart,” Merlin said sleepily.

 

“And I you, Merlin. Till my very last breath,” Arthur replied before they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has a disturbing dream, leading him to do something rather unexpected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The next chapter is up. Tried making Arthur's message to Merlin pretty with "his" handwriting, but AO3 doesn't support the font :P
> 
> As always, my dear readers, please please please let me know your thought upon this story. ;) 
> 
> And thanks again to my beta, ladysofhousen, for making sure I don't insult the beautiful English language :P
> 
> Feel free to drop a hello :) Kudos are appreciated, but comments are the syrup to my waffles ^u^ So please leave feedback 
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Arthur, get back here!” said one of his nannies, running after the five year old rapscallion.

 

“No! It’s not even dark yet! How come I have to go to bed so early?” Arthur whined, running down the corridor, turning left sharply and hiding behind a large suit of armour.

 

“Because little boys need lots of rest if they want to become big, strong young men,” said his nanny, huffing out of breath. “Heavens, child, where did you disappear to now?” she said, continuing her way down the corridor, walking after the young Prince.

 

“The Prince takes a bath when the prince wants to,” he giggled softly, running in the opposite direction, back to his room. ‘She’ll never come looking for me in my room,’ Arthur thought as he headed toward his cupboard. The large piece of furniture would be an ideal hiding spot.

 

He opened the doors, ready to climb in, when he heard screams coming from outside. “Oh no, please, sir! I beg of you!” the frantic screams of a male voice sounded. Arthur abandoned his hiding spot, running to his window to investigate.

 

He watched as a robed figure was being restrained against a very large wagon wheel, his arms held down by a muscular man. The man moved just enough, revealing that the male figure was a boy, probably sixteen or seventeen years old.

 

Arthur watched in shock as another man holding a hammer pried the boy’s hand open and placed a thick nail in the centre of his palm. “No no no, please- Aaarrghh- stop! Please- Aaarrrrggghhh!” the boy cried out, as his hands were nailed to the large wagon wheel.

 

One could clearly see the poor lad’s arms trembling from the pain, his breathing rapid and heavy. Arthur felt his insides writhe with disgust towards the two men who were committing the heartless deed, but what else were they to do? They were just following orders.

 

“Make sure he can't move his hands. I hear they can't cast spells when their hands are bound,” said the man, after he finished hammering another nail into the other hand.   
  
The poor boy sobbed loudly, tears streaming from his kind green eyes that were almost covered by medium length brown hair. Arthur looked on as the two men picked up the wheel, carrying it and the boy to a large pile of kindling in the middle of the courtyard.

 

Uther stood on the balcony overlooking them. The two executioners turned the boy to face the King. “Aaron Loxley, you have been charged with the crime of practising sorcery. Do you deny said charges?” Uther asked coldly.  
  
“I-I do not, Sire,” said Aaron, stifling a sob.

 

“Then let it be known, that the accused has therefore been sentenced to death for his crime, and shall burn at the stake.”

 

“Please your majesty, have mercy. I only use my power to heal the sick and the injured in my village. I’ve never hurt anyone. I beg you, Sire, let me go, please!” the boy cried, his plea falling upon deaf ears.

 

The crowd of onlookers jeered, “Lies!!!”

“Death to all sorcerers!!!!”

  
“Tie him to the stake and make sure he can’t escape,” Uther commanded.

The two men hoisted the wheel and the boy onto the pile of kindling, blood from his wounds dripping continuously, running down his arms. The two men proceeded to tie him to the stake with a thick rope, wrapping it around his feet, waist and chest.  
  
The crowd started pelting him with rotten fruit and vegetables, one man being brash enough to throw a rock at the boy, striking him in the face and causing a deep cut on his forehead. The boy just looked at them with pleading eyes, as he felt the warmth from the blood, seeping from the wound, flow down his face.

 

Arthur watched the scene unfold in front of him, tears rolling from his own eyes. He wondered how the people could hate this boy so, when they didn't even know him, nor had he wronged them in any way.   
  
After they finished tying the boy up, the executioners climbed down from the pile of wood. One lit a torch while the other doused the kindling with oil. Uther nodded, signalling at the man with the torch to light the kindling. Aaron Loxley writhed and wriggled as the fire formed a burning ring around him, whimpering helplessly, his face filled with utter terror.   
  
Arthur looked on in horror as the boy further pleaded with his father for mercy, only to be answered with a heartless glare from the king. The boy finally accepted his fate, lowering his head, his body shaking with wracking sobs.

 

The fire reached his feet and the boy looked up, locking eyes with Arthur.

 

“Arthur, get away from that window!” yelled his nanny, running towards him. “You should not be subjected to such cruelty.”

 

 Arthur quickly glanced out of the window one last time, before being pulled away. To Arthur’s horror, Aaron’s eyes had turned sapphire blue and his hair turned to short raven locks. Staring back at him, with pleading eyes, was Merlin, mouthing the words “Save me” before the flames engulfed him entirely.  
  
Arthur shot up in his bed, his brow covered in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily, heart racing within his chest. He wiped at his wet face, realising he had shed tears in his sleep. He glanced at Merlin who was still sleeping peacefully, a serene expression on his face, and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, brushing a stray hair out of his eyes.

 

“No one will ever harm you whilst I breathe, love,” he whispered into Merlin’s ear, and the warlock’s lips curled into a slight smile as he slept. Arthur placed another kiss on his forehead, hugging him closer and crawling back under the covers, drifting back into a peaceful slumber while listening to Merlin’s steady, hypnotic breathing.

 

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *  
  
Merlin awoke, stretching out with a long groan, coaxing his resting muscles into movement. He lazily slid his hand over towards Arthur, opening his eyes after realising he was alone in bed. Merlin then noticed that the bed curtains had been drawn, drowning out the morning sunlight.

 

He sat up, stretching out his arms, arching his back and releasing a yawn. His body ached slightly from the night before, the light tension in his muscles a delightful reminder. He waved his hand, sending out a tendril of magic, drawing back the curtains and looking for Arthur in case he was just sitting at his desk.

 

After scanning the entire room for the King, Merlin noticed a note on the table, next to which was a plate of bacon, eggs, sausages and toast along with a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice. He got up, throwing Arthur’s morning gown over his shoulders and made his way to the table. He picked up the note and smiled, reading the message written in Arthur’s perfect handwriting.  
  
 _Good morning, love. Sorry I couldn't stay to see you wake up, but I had to get up early to tend to a few important matters which need my immediate attention. Please enjoy breakfast and I’ll see you later. I love you._

_P.S. Try to take it easy with the you-know-what._

 

Merlin folded the note neatly, reheating his food with a spell and pouring himself a glass of juice before tucking into his meal. Guinevere came through the door few moments later, just as he finished swallowing the last piece of his toast.  
  
“I thought I’d find you here,” she said, smiling, though Merlin could see she had a worried look on her face.

 

“You were looking for me? Why? Is something wrong?” Merlin enquired, eyeing her curiously as he took a sip of his juice.

 

“I was hoping you might be able to clarify why Arthur is in a serious discussion with the royal council about lifting the ban on magic,” she said, crossing her arms.

 

Merlin nearly choked on his juice, coughing lightly after he managed to swallow. “Arthur is doing what?!” Merlin asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.  
  
“You heard me. He went to the council meeting this morning and announced that he was lifting the ban on magic. They have been arguing over the matter for almost two hours now,” she elaborated, sitting down across Merlin.

 

“I take it the council isn't particularly happy with his decision?” Merlin asked, knowing full well that he must have some part in it, but he hadn’t asked or told Arthur to do anything, let alone change any laws.  
  
“Well, from what I’ve heard, more than half the council was on board with Arthur’s decision, though it took some convincing on his part. The other half carried on saying he was mad, accusing him of letting himself be manipulated by one of the ‘blasted abominations’. He all but lost it when one of the pompous fools called him a disgrace to the name Pendragon,” she said, sitting back in her chair.

 

Merlin’s brow furrowed. He knew exactly who would have said that, and found himself fighting the urge to storm down to the throne room and turn the old toad into just that, an old toad. “What did he say to convince them?” Merlin asked curiously.  
  
“Apparently he argued that countless loved ones had been executed for the practice and suspicion of practice of sorcery, when their biggest crime had been using their gift to help someone in need, only to be repaid for their kindness by being ratted out to the authorities by said persons. He also asked some of the members who were family men, to imagine that happening to one of their children. Most of them sided with Arthur after they had taken it into consideration.” Gwen sighed heavily. After all, her father was executed on sight for aiding a sorcerer, helping him turn steel into gold. 

“So you and Arthur are together, eh?” she asked, changing the subject with a sly grin. Merlin blushed slightly, a sheepish smile spreading across his face.

 

“Yeah, we are.”

 

“Since when has this been going on?” she asked excitedly.

 

“Since about a month after Uther’s death. Arthur had been acting strangely around me since the King had passed, and eventually confessed his feelings after I confronted him about it.” Merlin explained, remembering back to that day.  
  
He had showed up at Arthur’s chambers, ready to start his duties, only to find him fully dressed and sitting at his desk. “Oh, Merlin, I won’t need you for anything today, so please feel free to take the rest of the day off,” Arthur stated, not even making eye contact. 

  
Merlin snapped, storming towards Arthur, slamming his fists on the desk and causing the newly crowned King to look up in surprise. “Did I do something wrong or say anything to offend you in any way?! Not that I’m complaining about the time off, but this is the fifth time this week you've dismissed me without any probable cause, other than that you don’t need me for anything!” Merlin yelled angrily. “I know you’re grieving for your father, but it’s not something you have to go through alone. You have friends, Arthur. Friends who are here for you when you need them,” Merlin said, fighting the urge to cup the King’s face in his palms.  “We can’t- I can’t be here for you if you keep pushing me away, Arthur!”  
  
Arthur stared at the ground shamefully as Merlin turned around, walking towards the door. “Let me know when you decide you want me as your friend again,” he said over his shoulder.  

 

Merlin didn't even hear Arthur get up from his chair, until he was suddenly spun around and found his lips being smashed against Arthur’s, the King kissing him deeply. “What are you doing?” Merlin asked when they broke the kiss, his cheeks turning a deep shade of pink, staring wide eyed at Arthur.  
  
“Merlin, you dollop head, I've been distancing myself from you because I can’t bear to be around you anymore...” Arthur trailed off, cupping Merlin’s face, caressing it gently. “I don’t want you as a friend. I want us to be more than that,” Arthur said, pressing his forehead against Merlin’s.

 

“Wait. Are you saying that you-” Merlin started saying, before Arthur placed another kiss on his lips.

 

“Yes, I’m TELLING you that I’m in love with you, Merlin, but if you don’t feel the same I-” this time Arthur was cut off by Merlin throwing his arms around his neck, pulling him close and kissing him deeply.

 

“I love you too, you prat!” Merlin chuckled, feeling himself being hoisted into Arthur’s strong arms and carried towards the King’s bed…  
  
“Hellooooo? Merlin?” Guinevere said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. Merlin shook his head as he was pulled out of his daze. “Welcome back,” she joked.

 

“Sorry, got lost in thought for a moment,” Merlin replied.

 

“I noticed. Did you go anyplace nice, or were you just thinking about Arthur?” she teased, raising a brow.

 

“You could say it’s a bit of both,” Merlin blushed.  
  
“Well, I have to get going. Unlike some people, I don’t get every second day off, but I suppose that’s one of the many perks of courting the King,” Gwen smiled, standing up. “I’m glad you two found each other, Merlin, you're good for one another. I don’t know how you do it, but you bring out the best in him,” said Guinevere, placing a hand on his arm, giving it a squeeze.

 

“Besides, the two of you make an adorable couple,” she giggled, making her way to the door. “Oh, and before I forget, you look very good naked, Merlin,” she said, winking at him before she disappeared down the hallway, leaving Merlin alone with a deep blush glowing on his cheeks.   
  
“She is never going to let me live down the fact that she caught us naked,” Merlin mused to himself, getting up from his seat. Making sure no-one was around, he muttered,  _“Pulire Stoviglie,_ ” causing the dirt from the dishes to vanish, leaving them spotless.

 

He proceeded to close the door with a flick of his wrist, turning to face the bathtub. His eyes flashed gold, causing the tub to start filling with steaming hot water. Merlin slid the robe off of his shoulders, letting the silken material pool around his feet as he climbed into the tub and lowered himself into the relaxing hot water.

 

‘Lifting the ban on sorcery? Arthur, what are you up to?’ Merlin smiled, letting himself sink lower into the water.


End file.
